In Desperate Hopes
by LeximusPrime08
Summary: High School Fic! Bulma isn't the cool, cheerleader this time. She's the nerdy one who gets looked over by her peers often. She gets a chance at popularity and she takes it, accepting all the risks it holds. Bulma gets so deep that she can't help herself. Maybe a certain Prince will be the help she needs. B/V. *My original summary was deleted and was way better* Humor, pain, & love.
1. Normal Routine

In Desperate Hopes

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters. Simply that.

Hello! I'm back again. This is my 2nd story I've posted since 2008. I'm excited about this one. Hope you all love it! =)

Chapter 1: Normality Routine

Bulma ran through her room, looking for her cheetah Sperry's. She heard Chichi yell at her from the base of the stairs again. She hopped on one foot over to her door.

"I'm coming Chi!" She yelled, attacking her closet once more. She finally found her shoe hidden under her bed. She quickly slipped her shoe on and grabbed her book bag. Looking back over her room, she had left it a mess. Oh well, she thought. Thelma would fix it for her. She ran down the stairs and out the door behind Chichi.

"It's about time. You almost got left here." Chichi said, getting in her green Saturn.

"Thanks for the ride Chi. Dad and I are still working on my car." Bulma said, putting her seat belt on.

"No problem. But if you're ever that late again, you will be taking public transportation in the bright yellow bus." Chichi said as she pulled out the driveway and down the street. Bulma wrinkled her nose to riding the bus.

"I'll be on time next time, that's a promise!" Bulma exclaimed putting her right hand to her heart.

* * *

The student parking lot was still filling up as the two girls pulled into their favorite parking spot. Chichi parked her car and quickly got out of the car, looking around the parking lot.

"Goku's under the tree with Vegeta and Krillin." Bulma said, getting out the car, nodding in their direction. Chichi looked at the oak tree to her left and saw Goku snoozing under it as she headed over there.

"Like always, you're sleeping." Chichi said shaking her head at her boyfriend. She slightly kicked him, waking him up.

"Wha-ouch,Chi. That hurt." Goku whined. Chichi sat next to Goku, giving him an apologetic kiss on the lips.

"I'm sorry, Bae but I wanted you to wake up." Chichi said comforting him. He smiled goofy like, accepting her apology. Vegeta and Bulma pretended to throw up at the scene.

"Take it to a room gosh!" Vegeta complained. Bulma shook her head smiling. She thought that Goku and Chichi were too damn adorable. They had the perfect high school romance. Her on the other hand was too single to be true. Of course, she had been asked out and taken out but most of the guys at her high school were either too immature for her, found her intimidating, or were taken already. It was sometimes a shame. She secretly envied her best friend for having such an awesome boyfriend. But the life of Bulma Briefs was something else. She was the captain of the debate and science club, a sure in for valedictorian, and on the year book/virtual newspaper committee. Bulma came up with the conclusion that she was way too busy to do have a boyfriend. That was fine for the time being because she had her awesome friends Chichi, Goku, Krillin, 18, 17, and Vegeta: what more could a girl ask for?

"Where's the Numeric Twins at?" Vegeta asked while pulling apart a leaf. Suddenly a bag was thrown at him, from 18.

"I told you about calling us that, Vegetable. We have names." 18 said, sitting next to Vegeta, followed by her brother, 17.

"I'm just saying, who the hell names their child after numbers?" Vegeta said, throwing the leaf parts on 18.

"You're mother." She simply replied. 17 just shook his head laughing. Bulma looked at her friends with a smile. Too bad 17 had a girlfriend who went to the near-by university and Vegeta…well Vegeta wasn't the dating type. Bulma never actually remembered Vegeta ever having a girlfriend. He was far from gay; it's just that he never took interest in having a girl permanently in his life. Maybe after high school during college he would.

"Bell's gonna ring soon, we better get going." Krillin said, grabbing his book bag and taking 18's from her. He was such a sweet boyfriend and he made 18 become a nicer, better person. She used to be a trouble maker before Bulma introduced Krillin to her. Everyone followed suit and gathered their book bags and hoodies to start Monday off.

* * *

Bulma was walking down the hall, after parting from her friends, heading to the science wing of the school. She passed by a group of lacrosse players and popular girls, laughing and talking about the weekend. She overhead one of the guys talking about a girl he finally got a chance to sleep with. She winkled up her nose and walked along, the last thing she heard was one of the girls saying "that drunk slut". She finally made it outside Mr. Misake's classroom. She knocked on the door before entering the classroom. Mr. Misake was at his desk, working on a small robot. His head popped up as he saw Bulma come in the classroom. Removing his glasses, he greeted her with a smile.

"Well good morning Ms. Briefs. How are you this lovely Monday?" Bulma smiled, grabbing her bag from her back to retreat an item.

"Morning Mr. Misake. I'm feeling pretty good. I hope it's treating you well." She said, digging around her back, looking for her green folder.

"It is thank you. How's that project going for you?" Mr. Misake asked, folding his hands on the desk.

"Better than expected. I brought my blue prints for you." Bulma said, handing over the green folder. Mr. Misake took the folder, opening it to read through the contents. "So far, I have the mother board working and the robot's basic structure is put together. He still has some kinks I need to work out but nevertheless running smoothly." Mr. Misake nodded his head, looking at her notes and he changes she documented.

"This is very complicated, Bulma. Wow, I'm impress. And you father had nothing to do with these correct?" He asked her. He knew that she wasn't the type of student who would use her father to get her scholarship. She was the type who was proud of her hard work and loved earning her way in scholastics.

"Nope. I only use his lab, keeping in mind that I cannot use any advance Capsule Corp technology or tools. This is all basic stuff." Bulma said, pointing out a list of her used tools and materials that she kept to prove her work.  
"Bulma Briefs, you are one amazing young woman. Your genius rivals Dr. Briefs." Mr. Misake commented, closing the folder. "Keep up this good work and you will definitely win the award and scholarship."

"Well thank you. I don't really need the scholarship. I planned on giving it to my friends to help them pay for school." Bulma confessed, putting away her folder.

"That's very noble of you. Good luck and I will see you after school for the science team meeting." Mr. Misake said as she was heading out the door. Bulma threw him a wave before heading back out the classroom and into the hall to get to her literature class.

* * *

Bulma pulled out her laptop, already finish with her class work in Literature, to edit and finish her article on the top trends going that week and what the latest sales were that week. It was due by 3 pm and as usual, she wanted to make sure it was up to date and perfect. 17 and Vegeta were also done with their assignments. 17 was head down, sleep on the desk and Vegeta was on his phone playing Angry Birds. He was also in the top 10% of their class but he gave much less thought to it than most would. He was smart, yes, and would be heading off to Standing-Burg University with Bulma in the fall, but it all didn't really matter to him. He just wanted to be done with school entirely and get his degree in business engineering. Bulma was going for science engineering of course, which is why they both decided to go to the same school. He was also secretly happy to be going to the same school with one of his close friends. Goku and 17 decided to go to West City University and Krillin was going to a school in the States, so he would be pretty lonely in England had she not accepted attendance there as well. By August, they would be in a new country, starting their futures. Maybe together as friends or something else. Vegeta would never tell…

"Veggie, read this. Does this sentence sound 'teen friendly'?" Bulma asked, nudging him. He looked up annoyed that she interrupted him from defeating the evil pigs. She always had a problem in using words normal teens strayed away from in normal conversation and English papers. Vegeta, leaned over to look at her lap top.

"Looks fine to me…just change the word scrumptious to something a bit less…food related." He said sitting back in his seat.

"Thanks Veggie."

"Stop calling me that." he said, going back to his game. 17 let out a small snore, with Vegeta in turn, kicked his desk to wake him. 17 eyes popped open and he looked over at Vegeta, knowing it was him.

"Asshole." 17 said, shifting his body before lying back down to fall asleep. Vegeta snickered as he settled back into his seat. 17 used to hang around the very popular group their freshmen year of school after he and 18 found out some disturbing news about their parents. After a few months of dating the most popular girl in school and hanging out with her friends, 17 found himself missing his friends he had be friends with since grade school and dump his ex-girlfriend and her lifestyle. He was a lot like 18 but had more to say and was actually very witty. Bulma used to have a crush on him from 6th grade to their sophomore year but Chichi and 18 helped her realize that their friendship was more important than dating. She still thought he was very handsome but he grew on her to be the brother she never had.

* * *

After school, Chichi, 18, and Bulma all exited the building together, talking about the Winter Ball that was soon approaching.

"We should probably go to that mall that's out there in Ellis City. I bet no one is going to go there to shop." Chichi stated, looking for her car keys in her purse.

"Umm of course not, it's a 5 hour drive to get there!" 18 said, flipping her blonde hair out of her eyes.

"Not if we fly there…Bulma?" Chichi said, smiling at her bestie.

"I would have to ask Daddy…but I'm sure he wouldn't mind us taking the jet there." Bulma said, smiling. Chichi gave her a toothy smile and immediately got excited.

"Yaaaa! Ok, so we have like 3 weeks before the ball, so we should try to get out there like this weekend…cool?" She was such a planner.

"Sounds like a plan." 18 said, getting out her car keys. "Where the hell is 17?" she looked around the parking lot, looking for her twin. She finally spotted him standing next to a small framed girl with dark blue hair and a thick, red headband, separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. She was smiling and leaning on 17, who had his arm wrapped around her.

"Ohh he's with that crazy bitch, Launch." 18 said continuing towards her car where they were standing.

"Crazy? She look sweet." Chichi said, looking the girl over.

"Just wait until she sneezes." 18 said, pushing the unlock button on her car to her Nissan Altima. Chichi looked at 18 questionably when 17 and Launch approached them.

"Hey ladies. I want to introduce you to my girlfriend, Launch. She's a freshman at West City University." 17 said, while Launch shook each other the girl's hands pleasantly.

"It's so nice to meet you girls. Chichi and Bulma right? I've seen pictures." She said bubbly. "Hi 18." she said with a smile. 18 barely waved.

"It's nice to meet you too." Both Chichi and Bulma chimed. Suddenly, Launch's nose started wiggling and she let out a slight sneeze that turned her blue hair blonde and her blue eyes green.

"And it begins." 18 said, putting her book bag in the back seat. Bulma and Chichi looked confused and lost.

"Sup girls." Launch said in a rougher tone and voice. "Are we leavin' soon? I'm starvin'." She asked 17 who was laughing at the expressions on his friend's faces.

"Yeah Babe."

"What the hell?" Bulma exclaimed.

"Launch has this split personality disorder where when she sneezes, her personality changes...thus crazy bitch has appeared." 18 said calmly, watching the scene with her arms crossed over her chest. Launch smirked in her direction.

"Nice ta see you 'gain too, Sunshine." She pulled a cigarette out her pocket and quickly lit it. "See ya kiddies later. Come on 17." She said, pulling him a towards her car.

"Ok, what kind of freaking disorder is that again? That shit isn't normal!" Chichi said, looking at 18.

"I don't know. All I know is that she was born like that. But both personality share one name and knows about each other. It's so weird. Crazy bitch." 18 said, watching the school's side door for Krillin to come out.

"Do the boys have practice tonight?" Bulma asked, pulling out her cell phone.

"No, the season's over. What would they be practicing for?" Chichi asked Bulma. Bulma shrugged her shoulders. She never kept up with the football team. All she knew is they won the championship and it was the only game she actually watched. "I'm glad Goku is looking more at his academics now that football is over instead of his athletics. He needs to make sure his grades are looking good for WCU." Chichi mentioned. She sometimes acted like she was Goku's mother, since he never really had one. That was one thing they both had in common, mothers who died in child birth. Bulma was always telling her to ease up and be more girlfriend than motherly with him. But it was in Chici's nature to be motherly to her friends and family.

"Krillin needs to hurry up so we can go. I don't have all day to be waiting for him." 18 said, tapping her foot.

"But you will wait for him so hush." Bulma said playfully. 18 merely just rolled her eyes because she knew it was true. Bulma smiled. She loved her life as it was. She had great girlfriends, great guy friends, she was going to the UK with one of her closest friends and she was pretty and smart. If she had a boyfriend, it would make her perfect life…a fairy tale. She laughed to herself as she imagined her life as a fairy tale out of the many books of them she read as a child. She could see herself as being Snow White or Cinderella…but without the dwarfs and hard labor lifestyle…

She was snapped out of her day dream by a hand waving in her face.

"Earth to Woman. Are you there?" Vegeta said, annoying close to her face. She pushed his hand away and directed her attention on him.

"Yes Vegeta?"

"I asked if you needed a ride. But I guess you can walk or take the bus." He noted.

"I'm fine. I rode with Chichi. Thanks though." She said, readjusting her book bag on her back. Vegeta turned his head to a white corvette with the top down that was slowing down by the parking lot. Inside were a bunch of male students from Lambda Chi Epsilon, the most popular fraternity at WCU, wearing their lettermen jackets with their Greek letters on them and jeans. The driver is the one who really caught Bulma's eye. Low, spikey hair cut, dark eyes, tanned skin, and a dazzling smile.

"Uhh! It's Radditz!" Chichi groaned, throwing her head back, showing her distain for her boyfriend's brother. Being Goku's friends for so long, they all knew who Goku's older, annoying brother was.

"Hey Kakarot. Vegeta." One of them with a long mane of spikey hair said. He gave the two teasing smirks. "Hey guys, this is my lame ass brother and his besties."

"Fuck off, Radditz." Vegeta said wearing his usual evil scowl.

"Comon Radditz, do you have to do this all the time? I don't need you to take me home. I got a ride." Goku said to his brother. Radditz was a junior at the university and even though he lived in his frat's house, he still was around the Son's house hold and pestering his little brother, Goku.

"Little brother, I'm only here to show my bros a future candidate of Lambda Chi Epsilon. To continue a long legacy of Chi Epsilons in the Son's family." Radditz said, climbing out the back seat.

"I don't graduate for another 6 months-"

"I know, but we both know that you are a shoe in and in saying that, you should hang out with us more often. You know, to get to know your future brothers better." Radditz put his arm around his brother, leaning most of his weight on Goku. He pushed his brother's arm off of him and moved further to the left.

"I'm not really interested in joining a fraternity-"

"Not yet at least. Don't worry, we're make you feel welcomed. Starting this weekend. We're having a 'social' Friday and a party Saturday. You all should come out and enjoy your first college party." Radditz said. The guy who was driving handled him the flyers for the weekend coming. "Don't be afraid, we won't roofie you or anything." He gave them all one. 18 took her and simply threw it in the car.

"I have plans." She said, getting in her car. Krillin just took his and shoved it in his book bag before getting in the car with his girlfriend.

"See you guys later." He said before shutting the door. 18 backed out and left without another word. Radditz shrugged his shoulders.

"Their lost. So Vegeta? Kakarot? See you there?" He asked. Vegeta just shrugged his shoulders. He was low key interested in what would be actually happening at this frat. Goku repeated the same action, knowing that he probably would be going. All Radditz had to do is tell their father it was a Chi Epsilon event and Goku would be forced there. Hopefully Vegeta came with him.

"What about you Miss Blue?" the driver said to Bulma. She turned her head to him and gave him a small smile. "I do hope you come a long. I wouldn't mind seeing you again."

"Umm maybe…I don't know. Chichi?" Bulma said, looking at her bestie. Chichi just shrugged her shoulders.

"Sure why not?" He licked his lips and smiled at Bulma.

"So her name is Chichi…what's yours?"

"Bulma."

"Nice to meet you…I'm Yamcha." He said, extending his hand. Bulma walked over to the car to shake his hand.

"Same here."

"Ok well I see you kiddies Friday." Radditz said, going back to the car.

"Bye Bulma." Yamcha said with a smile. Bulma gave a weak smile and wave to him. He let Radditz climb in safely before driving off down the street. Goku folded up his flyer and put in his pocket defeated. He wasn't into the whole fraternity thing. He preferred sports, but like Radditz said, they had a long family history of the frat. So he would probably end up in it after all.

"Well I guess we have something to do this weekend now." Goku said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You do, I'm not so sure I want to go." Vegeta said, balling his flyer up and throwing it at Bulma, which it hit her in the head. She picked it off the ground and threw it back, missing Vegeta completely.

"Aww! Come on, Vegeta! Please! I don't want to go by myself. Me, drunk frats, and a drunk Radditz doesn't mix well. PLEASEEEEE?!" Goku begged his other best friend. Vegeta rolled his eyes and nodded in agreement. Goku reacted by grabbing Vegeta in a hug. "Aw thanks Vegs!" Vegeta got completely and utterly annoyed instantly and pushed Goku off him.

"Don't ever hug me again, or it will be your balls." Vegeta said through gritted teeth. Goku backed up, doing his famous head holding giggle.

"Ok Vegs."

"And stop calling me that!"

* * *

"Chichi, that Yamcha guy was kinda hot, don't you think?" Bulma said to Chichi as she drove her home from school.

"Yeah he was and I believe he was interested in you, Miss Blue." Chichi said with a smile. Bulma started laughing at the nickname.

"You think? Gosh. A hot frat college guy is interested in little, oh boring me." Bulma said smiling. Chichi flipped through the radio stations quickly, landing on her favorite 97.3 Pop List.

"You're not boring B."

"Yes I am. I'm captain of the debate and science team. Don't tell me that doesn't scream boring?" Bulma said, turning the radio down some. "I mean look at you. You're captain of the cheerleading squad and the yearbook editor. Plus, you're the photo editor for the virtual newspaper. And 18 is captain of the girls' rugby team. I don't do anything athletic or cool but yoga."

"Well, you could be a cheerleader but you refuse to wear the 'so short you can almost see my whoo haa' skirt. But you write the fashion column of the virtual newspaper. Fashion is always cool." Chichi told her. Bulma did think the cheerleaders looked like young prostitutes though…

"I guess. But still…it's not super cool." Bulma said "I wish I was more athletic like you two."

"I wish I was as smart as you. Have you not realized what school you are going to? Standing-Burg! In mother fucking England!" Chichi yelled out making Bulma laugh.

"Don't act like you couldn't get into SBU."

"Like hell I could. They would look at my application and laugh and say 'eff no!'" Chichi said, turning down Bulma's street.

"Whatever. I think you could if you wanted to." Bulma said, undoing her seatbelt, seeing that they arrived at Capsule Corp. Chichi parked in the drive way and got out the car before Bulma.

"We need to find out how we're going to get to this party. My dad would flip if he knew that I was going to a college party." Chichi said once Bulma got out the car. They walked around to the back of the house to get into the backyard.

"Just tell him you're spending the night here and we can just tell my parents we're going to a party a friend is throwing. None the wiser." Bulma said, typing in the password to get in the fencing that surrounded their house. Her mother was crouched over by her garden, watering it and what looked like talking to it as well…

"Look at my tomatoes! You guys sure are growing! You too, potatoes!" her mother said to the green plants.

"Hi Mom." Bulma said as she walked through the yard to get in the house.

"Hi Mrs. Briefs!" Chichi called out.

"Hi girls! Ohh, there are snacks and treats on the kitchen table. Help yourself to them!" Bunny Briefs said, turning around to smile at the girls.

"Ok thanks Mom." Bulma said as she slipped in the house. She noticed the fresh pastries and mini sandwiches. Bulma picked up what she thought was a cucumber sandwich and started munching on it. Chichi picked up a tuna sandwich.

"I swear my mom is trying to make me fat. All these pastries and cakes!" Bulma said, looking at the tarts, cakes, cookies, and muffins and such.

"Well, at least you practice yoga." Chichi said, grabbing a lemon tart.

"Yeah. Well, do you want to head to the shop with me. I'm dying to get a medi-pedi." Bulma asked, finishing off her sandwich.

"Sorry, I promised Goku I would come over and help him with his history paper." Chichi said apathetically. Bulma stuck out her bottom lip.

"Ok fine. I guess I could go by myself. Or ask Marron…" Bulma frowned at the last word she said. Marron was her idiot cousin who attended West City Community College. How she got there, she would never know.

"Maybe. I'm sorry. I'll be over tomorrow for sure so we can do facials with 18." Chici said.

"Ok that's cool." Bulma said, reaching in her purse to find her cell phone. Marron is better than no one.

"I better get going. This could take all night…knowing Goku, it just might." Chichi said shaking her head. "Later B." she said, walking out the door they came into.

"Bye Chi Chi." She said, dialing Marron's number. She hated when her friends were out enjoying time with their boyfriends and she was stuck asking her cousin, who is a complete ditz, to hang out.

"Hellllooooo." Marron answered after 4 rings.

"Hey Marron. It's Bulma. Are you busy?"

"Nope. I just got home from classes."

"Cool, do you want to go to the salon with me for medi-pedis?"

"Offffcourse cuz! I'll be at your house in a few minutes. Byeeee." Marron exclaimed before hanging up. She shook her head. Everyone who initially met them, thought they were twins, which couldn't be farther from the truth. Marron was 2 years older than Bulma and 10x dumber. Bulma took her book bag upstairs to her room and quickly grabbed a pair of black flip flops to wear to the shop so she wouldn't mess up her toes.

* * *

Bulma admired the wonderful job and care given to her toes and fingers. Both painted a pretty blue with lavender designs on the big toes and middle fingers. Bored, she decided to pay Vegeta a visit. So she slipped back into some flip flops and grabbed a grey A&E hoodie before she slipped out her balcony and down the fire stairs. She didn't have to sneak out to go there but she always found it fun to do anyways like she was sneaking off to see a boyfriend…far from the truth here. Vegeta's mansion was down the block from hers but as she got to the front of her home to the street, she could see his room and saw that he was in there doing who knows what. She planned on seeking up to his window and climb in, scaring him shitless. As she walked down the street, the cool air whipped around her. Instantly, she pulled her hoodie tighter. Even though it was pretty warm to be January, that didn't mean she could walk outside dressed like that. Good thing Vegeta's place wasn't too far down the road. She approached his home and headed towards the back of the place where his room window was. He had a balcony, so it made it easy for her to sneak up to his room. Familiarly, she grabbed one of the trash bins sitting by the garage and climbed on top of it, and then she reached up to his balcony and pulled herself up. It took quite a bit of effort, but she finally got on the balcony itself.

Vegeta was sitting at his desk, typing away at his computer. He was typing up his history paper, doing things last minute as also had his headphones in, listening to some old 90's music. It was his silent, guilty pleasure… He didn't notice that his balcony door was slightly open, nor did he notice someone standing behind him until he felt a hand on the back of his neck.

"What the fu-" Vegeta exclaimed, turning around to see a laughing Bulma. She had her hands on her knees, laughing in pure joy with her head down.

"Mehahahahaha! I got you Veggie! Hahahahaha!" She continued to laugh as Vegeta stared daggers at her.

"That's not funny…" Vegeta said, pissed off that he let her scare him. She still chuckled as he clicked out of his word document. "What are you doing here?" He asked her, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nothing. I was bored so I wanted to come visit you. Romeo style."

"More like creep style." Vegeta said. He leaned back in his desk chair. "What can I help you with?"

"Nothing. Question: are you really going to that frat party?" Bulma asked.

"Fuck no."

"Why not? I never been to a frat party. Might as well try one now because you know that Standing-Burg's parties will consist of a bunch of English men, sitting around drinking tea."

"Now you're being stereotypical. What if the English think that us Japanese kids just sit around and watch anime all day whenever we're not working on our 2nd PhD?"

"You know what I mean. It's a private university. Comon! Let's goooo! Why don't you wanna go?"

"Because the brothers of Chi Epsilon are known for their partying and drinking, not their academics and community service. I don't think I should mingle with that type of group. Kakarot doesn't even want to go but he has to." Bulma wrinkled up her nose at Vegeta.

"Now look at who's being stereotypical. Ok, so what? I'm not asking you to join their fraternity or anything. I just want to experience what regular college students experience. Or hell, what normal high school students experience. So many kids in the year book and school council has been to so many of these frat parties and talked about how much fun they had. I just want to enjoy that experience." Bulma said, her lip stuck out. Vegeta looked at her with his normal disposition.

"You look so bratty right now."

"Vegetaaaaaa pleasseeee. Everyone else is probably going to want to go. Please come." Vegeta rolled his eyes.

"I'm not a follower."

"Ohh my gosh Vegeta!"

"…if you will stop whining I will go. Ok?" Bulma's face lit up and she jumped on Vegeta to hug him.

"Yaaa! Thanks Veggie!" She gave him a grand smile.

"Yeah yeah yeah." Vegeta said, trying to get her off of him.

* * *

Kinda of a lot of information I know. This turned out to be 9 pages long but I have soooooo much I want to do with this story. I'm so excited.

Side note: I want to bring the characters out as typical students. They are known, but they aren't part of the popular group if you haven't noticed. However, I am trying to portray how unpopular Bulma is in comparison to her friends. In other words, she is the black sheep of her friends. Hope that makes sense.


	2. Boring, Little Me

Chapter 2: Boring, Little Me

Hi, I decided to start this story off with two chapters. I will not update for a week or 2. I gotta make you wait, sorry. ^-^

* * *

Bulma sat at a desk, typing on her laptop in the yearbook/newspaper office. The school decided to combine both the virtual newspaper and the yearbook committee to get things done more efficiently. She was working on an essay about quantum physics while she waited for the rest of the yearbook committee to show up. After this meeting, she had her science club meeting and she still had to go take some pictures of the fashion show going on at the community center of West City. The essay was some personal research that her and her father conducted recently. She was finishing up when the committee walked in sans ChiChi getting ready to get down to work. Three girls walked in, talking about the Chi Epsilon parties this weekend.

"Yeah, I'm totally going. Radditz invited me." one named Shanna said. "We have been talking for a while now. He's so hot." She had curly red hair, green eyes and creamy skin.

"Oh my gosh! Yes he is." Tya said, sitting opposite of Bulma. She was the tallest friend with long black hair, green eyes and tanned skin. The other girl, Becca pulled her phone out with a smile.

"Hmm. Look who just texted me." She said, showing them her phone. She was the shortest one of the group with long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes and brown skin.

"What? No way. Why would Vegeta text you?" Tya said skeptically.

"Because they have math together and he's her partner. That's the only reason why." Shanna said smugly, smiling. Becca rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so. At least he has my number. I wonder if he's going to the party. That'll be hot to see him drunk." Bulma was ear hustling their conversation. They were a bunch of silly girls who didn't know what whispering meant. Bulma heard a lot about their drunk, slutty nights because of their lack of whispering.

"I doubt he's gonna get drunk. Vegeta doesn't look like the type that gets drunk." Shanna said. Becca jus shugged her shoulders as she replied to Vegeta's text.

"Whatever. I'm going to be drunk as hell, that's for sure." Becca said. Bulma decided to contribute to their conversation.

"So I hear you girls are going to the frat party this weekend. I am too. I think it's going to be awesome." Bulma said, still typing. The three looked up at Bulma with an odd look on their faces.

"Did science club Miss Briefs just say she was going to a frat party?" Tya asked mockingly. Bulma gave her a confused look.

"Umm yes. What's wrong with that?" Bulma asked, closing her laptop. The three started laughing at her.

"No, seriously. You're going to go? How? It's invite only." Becca sneered.

"I was invited. By one of the frat guys." Bulma snapped back.

"Hmm. I guess." Becca said, going back to her cell phone. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Becca. ChiChi came storming in with her blue prints for the year book.

"Ok guys. Sorry I'm late. Let's get started." ChiChi said, throwing things up on the board.

* * *

After her science club meeting, Bulma waited in the bleachers out in front of the football field waiting on 18 to be done with rugby practice and for ChiChi to finish cheerleading practice. She was again on her laptop; finish a project for chemistry that was due next week. She was so into her computer, she didn't realize some guys walking by.

"I want to ask her but I doubt she would go with me or even go at all. She doesn't do anything but all that nerdy shit. I haven't even seen her at a party, let alone a dance," a guy was telling his friends.

"I mean it doesn't hurt to ask," one of his friends said as they were walking pass. "She's hot, at least."

"So what? You know what, fuck it. Bulma's too into her school work. I doubt she would go to the dance with me. She's kinda boring anyways." With that, they were out of ear shot. Bulma looked up and at them. She was planning to go to the dance and she really wanted a date. Yeah, she was devoted to her work and extracurricular programs but was she boring? Bulma slowly closed her laptop and started thinking about what happened today. She was lost in her thoughts when ChiChi and 18 approached her. 18 wiped her forehead with the back of her gloved hand. They both looked sweaty but 18 looked sweaty and dirty from playing on the field.

"Hey B. You ready to go?" ChiChi asked, throwing her pom poms in her duffle bag. Bulma looked down at her and nodded her head. She put her laptop in her back pack and headed down the bleachers. The trio headed towards the parking lot to get over to Bulma's house.

* * *

"I told Goku I wanted to wear dark pink and he opposed to wearing that color shirt. I'm like umm it's better than pastel or light pink. He's just being a brat because it's not a girly pink." ChiChi complained as she drove to Bulma's house. 18 rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Ok, I know what you mean but the argument wasn't worth it. You know he wants to do whatever makes you happy." 18 said, flipping through the radio stations. Chichi stuck her bottom lip out.

"Hmm I guess you're right." Chichi mumbled. She looked in her rear-view mirror at Bulma who was looking out the window. "Why so quiet, B?" Bulma still thought about what Becca, Tya, and those guys said about her so she had been quiet the entire way home.

"Nothing. I mean. It's just- do you guys find me boring?" Bulma asked, facing forward. ChiChi and 18 looked at each other then back at her.

"No. Why would we?" ChiChi said, turning down Bulma's block.

"I don't know. Becca and Tya couldn't believe that I was going to the frat party and I heard this guy say that he wanted to ask me to the winter formal dance, but I'm so boring I probably wouldn't be going or would go with him." Bulma said, grabbing her book bag as ChiChi drove up the driveway. They all jumped out the car, going to the front door to get in.

"Ok, first of all, Becca and Tya are sluts. Their opinion doesn't matter. And those guys," 18 said, walking to Bulma's room with the other two. "That's nothing new for you. How many guys have said that to you? So what if you're very involved in less popular groups? You're Bulma Briefs: genius, beautiful, talented, and going to a great school in the fall. You can do so much better." 18 finished. They threw their book bags on the ground and found various places in the room to collapse on.

"You're right. For some reason, it really bothered me today. I didn't realize that's what people think when they hear the name Bulma Briefs. Ohh, and let's not forget rich brat on top of all that." Bulma said, laying across her queen sized bed. ChiChi sat at her vanity mirror.

"B, don't worry about what they say or think. All that matters is how you feel, and how the people who matter feel." Chichi said, reassuring her best friend. Bulma sighed and nodded her head in agreement. 18 stood up and went into Bulma's bathroom. She returned with some spa supplies.

"Ok, no more moping around. Let's get these facials started." she said, throwing masks at the two girls. Bulma picked up the one thrown at her and gladly obliged.

"Ok but first, you two need showers!" Bulma said, smiling as they both looked down at their current state, agreeing they were in need of a shower.

* * *

Tonight was Vegeta and Bulma's work out night. They worked out together 3 times a week and each week they switched houses. They were in his gym in the basement of his mansion, Vegeta lifting weights and Bulma doing yoga. Bulma was still focused on the realization of her being boring so she really wasn't too focused on her yoga. Midway through, she put the dvd on pause and walked over to the weights Vegeta was lifting.

"Done already? Weak." Vegeta said in the middle of his rep.

"No. Taking a break." Bulma said, wiping her forehead. "Vegeta, do you think I'm boring?"

"Yes."

"I'm being serious!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta put his weights down and looked at her.

"If I found you boring, do you really think I would hang out with you after school hours?" He said looking at her with his head tilted.

"No. But these guys called me boring earlier today and your new friend Becca and Tya, her pet, mentioned me being lame and not capable of going to a frat party."

"It's not that you're boring, it's just that frat parties and drinking isn't your scene. And that's a good thing." Vegeta reassured her.

"I know but boring? I don't think my life is that lame for me to be called boring. So I don't go out on the weekend and I've never been drunk or can tell you what beer taste like and I've devoted to my school work but that shouldn't make me boring. I know how to have fun!" Bulma said as she started to walk back and forth, pacing the area.

"Stop that, you're making me nervous." Vegeta said, getting up to wipe his bare chest and back with a towel. Bulma, however, didn't stop pacing.

"You think I can drink this weekend? No, I shouldn't. My liver is pretty healthy." Bulma said mostly to herself.

"Bulma, you don't have to drink at the party. I'll buy you a pop and you can drink that at the party so you look like you're joining the group." Vegeta said, opening a bottle of water to chug.

"Ok. I'm not going to drink because drinking leads to liver cancer and failure." Bulma reasoned with Vegeta. He shook his head and continued drinking.

"Just a head's up, you're not going to get liver damage by drinking one time. You know, just in case."

"Do you drink, Vegeta? You know I've never been to a party like this but you have."

"Yeah but I do it casually. I usually only drink 2 beers the whole night. I got drunk once and was sick. Haven't been drunk since." Bulma kept pondering her options. Vegeta shook his head.

"Stop stressing over the party. It's really no big deal." Vegeta said.

"But it is to me! This is my first college party with drinking, sex, freaky dancing, and other very illegal things for someone who is still in high school. What if the police break it up?"

"For Kami's sake girl, shut up!" Vegeta barked. "Goku's dad is West City's sheriff. He never breaks up his fraternity's parties. Everything is going to be ok. If it gets uncomfortable for you, we'll all leave. Ok?" Vegeta threw her a water bottle that she almost didn't catch. Bulma bit her lower lip and sighed.

"Ok Vegeta. I trust you."

* * *

At school the next day, Bulma was starting to worry less about getting in trouble at the party and started to grow excited about going to a frat party that a FRAT guy invited her to. In her classes and in the hallways, people were talking about the party. Talking about how fun it's going to be, how drunk they plan to be, how they wished they were invited or how they couldn't go. It was madness. She didn't realize how big Chi Epsilon was and how prestigious the fraternity was. She thought how Goku should be honored that he had a one way ticket in but she knew from a long friendship with him that it wasn't his kind of thing. Too bad because he could have thousands on top of thousands of connections and links because of Chi Epsilon. However, she could see why Goku really didn't care about being a part of the fraternity. He didn't want to fall into that kind of popularity. Being an individual was more his style.

On her way to lunch, Bulma saw Tya, Becca, and Shanna standing with some lacrosse players, flirting as usual. Bulma walked right passed them, like she did with most people in the school when she heard her name.

"Bulma! Hey!" Becca called out, waving her hand. Bulma turned to hearing her name and was gave her a confused stare. She thought to continue her way to lunch but curiosity was getting to her. She headed back the way she came and approached the group.

"Hey, they didn't believe me when I said you were going to the party this weekend. Can you tell these guys you're actually going?" Becca said smiling. It wasn't a friendly smile either. Bulma rolled her eyes and turned on her heel. Becca ran in front of her. "Seriously. You're really going?"

"Becca, yes. I told you that yesterday. So back off." Bulma said, stepping to the side.

"It's going to be hilarious to see you there, all out of place." Tya said laughing.

"No bullshit, she really is going? Ohh hell this is going to be interesting." One guy on the team said, slapping hand with another, laughing at her expense. Bulma just kept walking but she could still hear them talking and laughing about her "lame, nerdy ass".

* * *

"What is that?" 18 said to Chichi, referring to her oddly green drink. Chichi looked up from her tuna rolls at 18 then her drink.

"What? This?" she pointed at her drink. "It's this herbal cleanse I read about in Cosmo. I want to lose like 5 pounds for formal."

"Why? You're so tiny." 18 said.

"I want to look good for formal because 3 months later is prom. No time for slacking!" Chichi said, taking a sip of the drink. She immediately spit it back out in a napkin. "Omg, that's so nasty. "

"What the fuck Chichi? That was disgusting!" Vegeta yelled at her for the scene she just made. Krillin gagged slightly, Chichi shrugged her shoulders apologetically, and Goku never skipped a beat eating. 18 wrinkled up her nose.

"It tastes like grass and farts." Chichi said, wiping her tongue with a new napkin.

"Why do you know what that tastes like?" Vegeta asked. Bulma stormed in the lunch room and slammed her books down as she sat next to Vegeta, causing everyone to look at her.

"Umm, so how's your day going?" 17 asked, moving further from Bulma.

"Those stupid bitches tried to make a mockery of me in front of the lacrosse team. Fucking whores!" Bulma screeched.

"What whores? Tya and Becca? What did they do?" Chichi asked, now getting furious with her members from the yearbook committee.

"They are going around telling everyone that bookworm, lame Bulma is going to the party and are making fun of me for it. What's the big deal? They go out all the time!" Bulma said, getting more upset.

"That's why. People are tired of seeing those skanks. You're a fresh face that all the college guys are going to want to talk to and they know it so they're trying to humiliate you into not going." 18 said, cutting her eyes at the door as she heard the trio walk in. Shanna was the only cool one out of her friends. She didn't cause a lot of drama and fully accepted her slutty ways, unlike her friends who acted like they were saints. Bulma's fists grew tighter as she watched them walk in. Chichi noticed them and hopped out her seat. Goku noticed the look on her face and attempted to stop her.

"Um Chichi, I don't think you should do anything harsh-" he said, grabbing her hand. She snatched away as she kept walking.  
"Shut up Goku, I just want to talk to them." She finally caught up with them at their lunch table. Becca was showing Tya something on her phone when Chichi approached their table.

"Well hello Ms. Editor." Becca said sarcastically.

"Can it. So you two think it's funny to go around making fun of my best friend?" Chichi said with her arms crossed.

"What gave you that idea? We have done no such thing." Tya said. Chichi gave them her best Bulma Briefs' smirk.

"Really huh? Well…guess you guys can cover the chess clubs' photos tonight then huh?" They both looked at each other then back at Chichi ready to protest. "And I want it on my desk, first thing in the morning!" she included as she walked away. Chichi quickly filled her friends in with what just happened and Bulma said with pride and a smile.

"That is why you are my best friend."

* * *

Alright. Don't forget to review. I love seeing reviews! Also, check out By Fate, We Fell in Love if you are interested in a 3 year story with our favorite couple B/V!


	3. Party, Party, Partayyyyyy!

Hiiiii! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really appreciate each and every one of you! Please continue to review, even you ghost readers =) I love reading your feedback. Thanks!

Chapter 3: Party, Party, Partayyyyy!

* * *

The rest of the week went by pretty smoothly with no more teasing from Becca and Tya. Bulma still didn't have a date for the formal but that didn't matter at the moment because she was getting excited for the parties this weekend and going shopping with her best friends. It was finally Friday afternoon and time to make that trip to Ellis City. Bulma waited outside of Vegeta's home with him for 18, Chichi, and the jet. They snacked on some of Mrs. Ouji's awesome homemade cookies. It was rare when his mother baked something ever since she received her master's in business management and started managing his father's company while Mr. Ouji did all the CEO stuff.

"Man, I love these cookies. Like what made your mom put raspberry, oatmeal, and white chocolate together? It's orgasmic." Bulma said, scarfing down another cookie. "Going to have to work out extra hard tomorrow now."

"A few cookies will not make you blow up." Vegeta said, pulling out 3 more cookies from the jar Bulma currently held captive. Bulma nudged him in the side before getting another cookie.

"Mmmhmm. I wish my mom worked so she wouldn't be at home ALL the time. Seems like I'm never home alone. "

"Of course not. Your father's company is part of your home."

"There's no one working after 6 or on the weekends, punk." Bulma said in a matter-of-fact tone. "Besides, my actual home isn't filled with business men."

"Aren't you supposed to be shopping or something? You're still here…" Vegeta said in an annoyed tone. Bulma stuck her tongue out at him.

"Yes. I'm waiting on my friends. In a rush to get me out of your home?" Bulma asked.

"Yes. You're annoying me, yet again." Vegeta said, drinking the fresh tea his mother made. Bulma rolled her eyes. She knew he was joking. He was just being an ass today. Bulma bit her lip as she thought about her next question to Vegeta.

"Do you have a date for formal?" She asked. Vegeta almost choked on his tea. Why would she ask him that? It was so random, unless…

"N-no. Why?" he slightly faltered. Bulma shrugged her shoulders, noting Vegeta's reaction.

"Just interested. You never really talk about girls too much so I just thought maybe you had an interest in a girl and just haven't mentioned it." Bulma replied, picking her tea up to her lips. "Are you interested in someone?" Bulma asked.

"Maybe."

"Really? Who? Does she go to our school?" Bulma immediately was interested. Vegeta with a girl? Finally! Vegeta noticed her excitement.

"Possibly." Bulma was getting irritated with his flaky answers.

"Well, what does she look like at least? I'm sure she's pretty if you caught an interest in her. I see you with a blonde with blue eyes. Oh, better, a brunette with green or hazel eyes. Yeah, that seems more your type." Bulma analyzed. Vegeta shook his head at her. She was something else.

"She's not a brunette, nor a blonde. She has blue eyes, however." Vegeta didn't know why he was telling her this.

"Hmm. Ok. Well what about her hair? She can't be a red head cause that would look fucking weird…maybe she has lavender hair. Black hair? Or she is blonde and you're just being an ass again." Bulma stated, narrowing her eyes at the male sitting next to her. He shook his head yet again.

"Why does it matter what she looks like? What really matters is how quirky she can be. How genuine she is, non-artificial, intelligent, fiery, and sophisticated she is. It's more important how independent and funny she is without knowing it. She's different than her outward appearance. She's real." Vegeta said, unconsciously leaning towards Bulma, who was trying to figure this girl out.

"Yeah…she must be a college chick. NO ONE in our school sounds like that." Vegeta rolled his eyes, catching himself midway. He needed to stop hanging around her so much. Her habits were rubbing off.

"Maybe you should start looking at yourself harder in the mirror, woman." Vegeta mention. Bulma threw a glare at him.

"And what is that supposed to mean? Are you trying to say I'm ugly? You're such a jerk!" Bulma yelled at her best friend. She was inches from his face, snaring at him. Vegeta leaned back some.

"I meant it in a non-physical sense, you psycho." Bulma's facial expression deflated into a confused one.

"Huh?" at that moment, Chichi's Saturn was sitting at the end of the long driveway that was closed off with a gate. Vegeta pushed a button on the wall of the front porch to allow her in. Bulma was still looking confused when Chichi parked and both girls got out the car.

"You look stupid like that." Vegeta said getting up from the swing bench they shared. Bulma glared at him and rolled her eyes.

"Alright, you ready to go?" Chichi said, standing in front of the heiress. "I already planned the day out so if we are going to get back in time to get ready for that party tonight, we need to be leaving in the next 5 minutes." 18 rolled her eyes. Chichi was always trying to plan something and she was strict about making it to things on time. Exactly on time.

"Chi, I don't understand why you had to plan an agenda like we are going to the zoo or something." 18 said with a bored look plastered on her face.

"Because 18, with good planning, we will all find a fabulous dress in no time. And shopping with Bulma takes forrrrrrever if we don't have one." Chichi said, throwing an apologetic smile to her other best friend. Bulma just wrinkled her mouth in a sarcastic way.

"Ok bitch, are you ready to go?" Bulma asked, seeing as they had an agenda to "adhere" to. Chichi wrinkled her nose up at Bulma for calling her an inappropriate name.

"Yes my dear." she replied sarcastically. She went back to her car to grab the smoothie she and 18 had picked up on their way to Vegeta's mansion.

"Funny, every time I call her a bitch, she bites my head off and I have to hear Kakarot's whining on how his harpy bitch isn't a bitch." Vegeta said, walking towards the small jet with 18 and Bulma.

"I heard that Vegeta!" Chichi shouted from her car. "And fuck you!"

"Ok, we'll see you tonight." 18 said, getting in the passenger seat of the small jet.

"See you Vegeta." Bulma said getting in the driver's seat. Chichi just walked past Vegeta with her middle finger up before getting into the jet. Vegeta loved picking on Chichi because she often had a bitch fit and he found it amusing. But picking on Bulma was more fun because she looked so cute with a red face and frown…and he should be thinking about something else… After the girls took off for the sky, Vegeta headed back in the house to take a nap before he had to get ready and Krillin and Goku would be at his house, eating shit up and being annoying.

* * *

The girls were back by 8 o clock and immediately went into getting ready mode. 18 was the first to get dressed and ready, wearing a cropped band tee, a jean vest and dark destroyed jeans with combat boots. She had her bangs pinned back into a small hump in the front. She sat patiently on Bulma's bed as she waited for them to eventually get dressed. Chichi decided on wearing a loose sleeveless pastel pink top tucked into a pair of cream lace shorts and gladiator sandals. She left her hair in the pony tail it was in the earlier that day. She just teased the pony tail and her bangs a bit. Bulma finally put on a long, flowing hot pink skirt with a white tube top and flowered sandals that had a small strap around the ankle. She added some beach waves spray in her hair and left it down, parted on the left side of her head.

"It's about time you two finished." 18 said, getting up and looking out the window. Chichi was admiring herself in the mirror.

"Beauty takes time." Chichi said, checking her make up.

"Only when you're hideous. Which neither one of you are." 18 commented. Bulma was feeling a bit self-conscious about her outfit.

"You guys sure I don't look like a whore?" Bulma asked her friends.

"No B. You look amazing." Chichi reassured. Bulma smiled a bit, still worried about what the party would be like. She hoped no one would spill beer on her or throw up on her. Or whatever happened to people at these type of parties.

"The guys are here." 18 said, still looking out the window. Chichi stopped looking in the mirror and flashed Bulma a smile.

"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Chichi said.

* * *

Once they arrived at the Lambda Chi Epsilon house, Bulma noticed it looked just like what frat houses looked like in movies, except better. The house was huge. It was cream and brown with a large patio on the 3rd floor of the house. There were people outside and inside the house, almost all of them holding red cups. She could hear the music from the car. Vegeta parked his SUV near Radditz' convertible and everyone piled out. Bulma was still in awe.

"Wow. The house actually looks nice." Bulma said.

"It's nicer inside for a party house." Goku said, walking around from the front to get Chichi's hand. Krillin and 18 were the last ones to get out the car.

"This looks interesting." Krillin said. 18 shrugged her shoulders, walking pass the group, holding her boyfriend's hand.

"Let's just get this over with." 18 said, uninterested. The group followed behind her as she led the way into the house. Right before they walked in, someone on the balcony called out to 18.

"Heyyyy 18! I didn't think I was gonna see you here!" Launch yelled down at the blonde. 18 looked up, seeing that Launch was blonde right now, so she probably was drunk. 17 was standing next to her, chugging his beer. He threw 18 a wave as he was still chugging his beer.

"Even better," 18 said, shaking her head, walking up to the door. At the entrance, talking to his different people was Yamcha and some tall bald guy. Yamcha smiled when he saw Bulma walked up to the porch. Bulma threw him a small smile and wave. The tall guy approached 18.

"Hi. This party is invited only. Do you have your flyer?" he asked her, looking at the whole group. Vegeta was getting irritated already.

"No, I threw that shit away," 18 stated "But he did invite us." she added nodding towards Yamcha.

"Yeah, they're good Tien." Yamcha said. Tien nodded his head, stamping each of their hands, for the exception of Vegeta who refused. Once inside, they saw how packed and loud the party was. There were people everywhere. Some standing up talking and laughing, some sitting on couches, some were playing cards and beer pong in other rooms but there was one common thing: they all had red cups filled with some kind of red liquid. 18 and Krillen headed straight to the kitchen. Goku and Chichi stayed with Bulma and Vegeta, waiting for the couple to return. They were against the wall in a hallway near the stairs and the kitchen. A few minutes later, 18 and Krillen returned with red cups, handing them to their friends. Bulma looked at 18 in fear as she handed her the cup.

"Don't worry. We filled them with water from the water cooler they had in the kitchen." Krillen reassured the group. Bulma let out a breath she had been holding for a while and sipped her cup, just to make sure they didn't trick her. Not that she thought they would, but she was just nervous. A bunch of drunken guys staggered through the group who continued to stand in the hall, barely missing Bulma with the contents of their cups. This is what she was afraid would happen.

"Vegeta, what is that in their cups?" Bulma yelled over all the noise.

"Jungle juice." he answered her. "It's mixed with tons of alcohol and covered up with different juice/pop combinations and fruit." Bulma nodded, making a mental note to stay away from that crap. Another group walked passed, almost hitting the group.

"Ok, we need to move somewhere else, like the living room or the basement." Chichi yelled, becoming irritated from almost getting knocked over.

"The basement is really big; there's plenty of room down there." Goku yelled to his friends. He led the way out the hall, through the kitchen and down to the basement. It was much bigger. Even though there were loads of people in the basement, the group still had plenty of room to stand around.

"Much better!" Chichi said, smiling at her boyfriend. "Since there's room, let's dance!" she exclaimed, pulling Goku towards the middle of the room.

"I'm going to go get my brother off the roof before he kills himself." 18 said, grabbing Krillin's hand and heading back up stairs.

"But he's not on the roof…" Krillin yelled up the stairs. 18 turned around and gave him a seductive smile and Krillin blushed, knowing she just wanted to get away with him. Bulma sighed, kinda bummed that her friends had abandoned her for their boyfriends. Then she remembered why she came. She turned to Vegeta, who was observing some guys doing a keg stand in the other room of the basement.

"Hey Vegeta, I'll be right back." Bulma said, heading up the stairs before he could ask her where she was going. Instead of chasing her, he thought to go explore the place. Might as well join a game of beer pong or something.

* * *

Bulma made her way back to the front door to look for Yamcha. As she predicted, he was still in the same place. He was sipping a beer when she popped up beside him.

"Ms. Blue." he said with a smile. "It's nice to see you again." Yamcha said, putting an arm around her. "You look nice. Really nice." he said, checking out her outfit. Bulma smiled.

"Thank you." At that moment, two familiar voices ran out.

"Bulma Briefs?!" Bulma turned around to face Tya and Becca. Shanna was with them, but she was drunkenly hanging on Radditz who was probably a bit less drunk than her. Tya and Becca looked shocked and amazed at Bulma. She was drinking, had a frat guy leading on her and she was dressed hot. Bulma just looked at them before turning back to Yamcha.

"Oh hey. They go to school with me." Bulma said nonchalantly. The two just rolled their eyes and headed into the house. Tien laughed at the sight of Shanna.

"Looks like someone had way too much to drink." Tien said with a smirk. Yamcha laughed in agreement.

"How you hanging Shanna?" he yelled out to her. She lifted her head a bit, giving Yamcha a thumb up. Radditz just shook his head smiling. Then he noticed Bulma.

"Heyyy you." he slurred. "Youuu'reee Kaka-Kakarot's frend. Where'sss that lil punk biitchhh?" Radditz asked. Bulma was kind of taken back at how drunk his brother was and the fact that he called Goku a punk bitch.

"He's inside." was her short answer. He said nothing further but pulled him and Shanna inside. Bulma shook her head. No. Hell no, she would never drink.

* * *

Everyone seemed to be enjoying themselves, as long as all the really wasted kids stayed away from them. Chichi and Goku danced most of the time. Radditz had spotted them in the basement, walking up to the two, Shanna still hanging on to him.

"Kakarot!" Radditz yelled, slapping his younger brother on the back. Goku let out a sigh of defeat as his big brother found him. Chichi smiled, stepping back to watch the scene. Looking at the two, height wise, they were equal and they looked the same for the exception that Radditz had long spikey hair that stopped at his knees and Goku had his mother's wide eyes.

"Aw! Look you're here with your little girlfriend! Ttthat's soooo cute!" Radditz said, pulling Goku towards him with his arm draped over Goku's shoulders. Shanna was leaning against the wall, standing next to Chichi. She had a drunk, lazy smirk on her lips and she seemed very unstable. Chichi moved closer to Goku to avoid being vomited on because the girl looked like she was going there. Goku moved from under his brother's grasp.

"Dude, you reek of beer!" Goku said, putting a hand over his nose. Radditz shooed him off with his hand before turning to Chichi.

"My brother's not being a jerk t-to you, r-right?"

"Nope. Just being his sweet self." Chichi said, grabbing Goku's arm smiling.

"Good! I would hate to embarrass him if h-he wasn't!" Radditz yelled, looking at his brother.

"Too late…" Goku mumbled. Radditz opened his mouth to respond when a loud smack was heard behind them. All three of them turned around to find Shanna laying on the floor, passed out. Radditz let out a laugh before picking her up.

"Well SOMEONE can't hang!" he said, holding her sleeping frame in his arms.

After that, he took her to his room to let her sleep off the booze. With his return, he pulled Goku into a game of beer pong with him against two other guys in his fraternity. Chichi thought it was a cute brother bonding moment, even with Radditz drunk off his ass.

* * *

18 and Krillin were upstairs, sitting on the porch watching all the drunken idiots walk in and out the house. Launch walked out the house, hair now purple, drunk and confused. 17 was carrying her to her car to 18's amusement.

"Wrong time and place for that psycho to change back to normal. She's probably almost to the point of alcohol poisoning." 18 said, drinking her water. She was sitting with Krillin standing, his arms wrapped around her, enjoying the show of idiots.

"Think she'll be ok?" Krillin asked, his chin leaning on her head.

"Yeah, it's not the first time her blonde personality got drunk and she turned back in the middle of it and had to suffer the consequences. I don't know why 17 deals with her." 18 said, rolling her eyes.

"I'm just glad that I don't have to do that with you anymore." Krillin said softly. She pulled Krillin's arms tighter around her, a small smile on her face. Suddenly, the sliding door was pulled open and Becca ran out, throwing up off the side of the balcony. A frat guy walked out behind her, his shirt half way on.

"Hmm. I guess we're not going to have sex after all?" he said halfway asking. Becca was making a scene, causing people down below to move out the way and point and make a scene with her. Disgusted, 18 and Krillin went back inside.

"Gross." Krillin said, grabbing 18's hand. "Let's go see what Goku and the others are up two." He finished, the two heading towards the stairs.

* * *

Bulma found herself talking to Yamcha non-stop for almost an hour and a half when Vegeta appeared outside. He found Yamcha with his arm wrapped around Bulma's shoulders and it instantly made him mad.

"So I just decided to fix the hole myself. It took forever and I had to repaint the entire room so the spot wouldn't be noticed but it was cheaper than losing my deposit on the place!" Yamcha said, laughing. Bulma was laughing as well.

"Wow," she said, laughing heartily "bet you learned your lesson about having wrestling tournaments in the house." Bulma said, smiling.

"Thought you would be right back." Vegeta said, arms folded across his chest. Bulma and Yamcha stopped laughing to turn and look at the fuming young man. Bulma gave Vegeta an apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry, Vegeta. I ran into Yamcha and we haven't stopped talking since. Oh by the way, this is one of my really good friends, Vegeta. Vegeta, Yamcha." Bulma quickly introduced the two. Yamcha put his beer down and reached out to shake Vegeta's hand. Vegeta never moved.

"O-k." Yamcha said, retracting his hand. Bulma gave Vegeta that 'be nice' look before turning back to Yamcha.  
"I'll be right back." She said, flashing her famous smile.

"I'll be waiting." Yamcha said, smiling back. Bulma walked over to Vegeta, who grabbed her hand and pulled her off the porch. He led her off to the side of the house where it was quieter. Bulma turned to face her rude friend once he stopped walking. She frowned and snatched her wrist free from Vegeta's grasp.

"Vegeta, that was rude." Bulma said, crossing her own arms across her chest. She had a defiant look on her face.

"I don't like him. He's a frat guy." Vegeta said.

"What's wrong with those? He's actually really nice. Didn't ask me to drink. Not once." Bulma said her arms still across her chest. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at her.

"He doesn't seem like the type of guy you should be talking to." Vegeta answered.

"Well what kind of guy should I be talking to, huh?" Bulma asked, growing irritated. "Since you know me so well, who should I be talking to exactly?" Bulma had unintentionally leaned in, hands on her hips. _Why is Vegeta being so weird?_

"I-I don't know. But a frat guy isn't a guy you want." Vegeta was growing irritated himself. He didn't know why but he had a feeling that she shouldn't be dating him. He never said anything before about a guy so she couldn't understand his reasons to speak about a guy now.

"You barely know him! You're acting as if I told you that the two of us were getting married tonight." Bulma yelled.

"Don't say I didn't tell you so." Vegeta said, stepping back. His face turned into a scowl.

"Well thanks for your concern, but I think I know how to take care of myself." Bulma said.

"Doubtful."

"Well if you would have been nicer, you would have seen how nice Yamcha is. And if you don't mind, I think I want to go back and continue my conversation with him." Bulma said with a sassy smile and turned to head back in the house, leaving Vegeta in the same spot he stood. Vegeta rolled his eyes and followed behind her.

"I don't do nice."

* * *

Goku and Chichi walked outside, looking for Bulma or Vegeta. It was getting late and Chichi was ready to go. They found 18 and Krillin on the porch talking.

"Hey, have you seen Vegeta and Bulma?" Goku asked, Chichi leaning on his right arm, holding on to it. 18 was sitting on the banister with Krillin standing between her legs, holding her waist. Krillin turned around.

"No, not since earlier." he said, leaning back against 18. 18 then noticed Bulma striding around the corner with her nose in the air, with Vegeta not too far behind, mumbling something.

"Found them." 18 said, turning everyone's attention toward Bulma who was heading back on the porch. She noticed they were staring at her.

"Ohh there you all are. Just left me with Mr. Personality." Bulma said, a bit irritated that they left her and the conversation she just had with Vegeta.

"Oh whatever Bulma." Vegeta said. He was over the whole thing. But he couldn't shake the bad feeling he had about those two. Maybe she would never talk to him again. Maybe he would never talk to her again. Maybe it was all in his head because he li-no. No he was not going to admit that to himself. Not tonight.

"Sorry B. But I thought you wanted to talk to that frat guy anyways." Chichi said.

"I did. Been talking to him almost the whole night." Bulma said with a smile. Chichi then began to get excited and 18 just smiled.

"Ok! Details! First thing tomorrow! Let's get brunch!" Chichi said, super excited. "But I am ready to go, so you might want to tell your lover boy goodnight." Chichi said. Bulma turned around, seeing Yamcha walking back outside; laughing at something one of his frat brothers said. Bulma walked up to him, standing near his front. Almost immediately, he noticed her standing there with that pretty smile on her face.

"Hey! You're back!" Yamcha exclaimed. He seemed a bit drunk now. Bulma just smiled.  
"Yeah, I am. My friends are ready to go so I just wanted to tell you bye and thanks for inviting me." Bulma said. Yamcha nodded his head, reaching in his pocket.

"That sucks you have to leave so soon but," he said, finally retrieving the item he was looking for. "I would love to see you again, really soon." he handed her his cell phone. Still smiling, she quickly added her name and number in his phone.

"See you later." she said, waving and walking towards her friends who were heading to the car.

"So, what happened because you're smiling super hard?" 18 asked.

"He said he wants to see me again soon, so I gave him my number!" Bulma exclaimed. Chichi started squealing, causing Vegeta to cover his ears.

"Damn it harpy!" Vegeta yelled. "Shut up and get in the car." he yelled at the girls who were giggling and yelling in excitement.

"Wow, a college guy. How exciting!" Bulma said after closing the door behind her.

"Whatever." Vegeta mumbled.

"Don't try to kill my vibe, Vegeta. I'm too happy for that shit." Bulma said behind him. He turned to the passenger seat and gave her a glare before pulling out the driveway. The ride home was pretty quiet besides the music from the radio. Chichi was sleeping on Goku's shoulder and Krillin and 18 were silently talking. Bulma just looked out the window. Vegeta just scowled as he drove. About 5 minutes later, they were pulling up to his gate. He pushed in the code and it opened, allowing him to head up the driveway. Krillin and Chichi's cars were parked at the top of the driveway by the house. Everyone, besides Bulma, got out the car after saying their goodbye, Goku getting in Chichi's car and 18 getting in Krillen's car. Bulma still didn't look at Vegeta as he pulled out the driveway to take her home. As they pulled up to her home, Bulma gathered up her things to go inside.

"Thanks for driving Vegeta." Bulma muttered out, reaching for the door.

"If you are going to talk to that idiot, at least be safe about it." Vegeta said, making her stop in her tracks. Bulma looked back at him. He looked over at her, seriousness written on his face. Bulma smiled and put her hand over his.

"I know you were being an ass because you care but I promise you. I think he's not like his friends." Bulma said sweetly. "Thanks for caring. You're an awesome friend." _Ugh, friend._ Vegeta nodded, getting a kiss on the cheek from Bulma before she got out the car. He waited until she was inside her home before pulling off back to his home.

* * *

Big smiley face because I know what's happening in the next two chapters. Lol they're finished already. Well, chapter 5 is almost finished. Need to have that one done and chapter 6 started before chapter 4 is released. Thanks for the support!


	4. I Can Take It, Too

Hellllllooooo! Thanks for all the reviews, follows, and adds! =) I'm very happy. I would have updated like a few days ago, but I was stuck on chapter 5. It needs a lot of editing and redoing which I am working on now. I don't really like the chapter yet so it may be 2 weeks before I update again. Buttttt since I have nothing much to do until January, I can get it down pretty quickly.

Also, the credit for using random girls of DB and DBZ comes from HerosReprise and her story DB High, the Teenage Life. I never thought to use random women that appeared in DB and early DBZ until I started reading her story. Check it out also, it's a really great HS story. By far, one of the best I've read. She stays so true to all the characters. And I can't wait for her update!

Andddddd here's chapter 4=)

* * *

Chapter 4: I Can Take It Too

It had been 2 weeks since the party and Bulma was still talking to Yamcha every day. They had already been on 5 dates and she was so happy to have someone like Yamcha in her life. They were still in the 'talking' phase and getting to know one another, but Bulma could tell they were going to go far. He was being the perfect gentleman. What more could a girl ask for?

It was Friday and the group which consisted of 17, 18, Vegeta, Bulma, Chichi, Goku, and Krillin were all sitting at a table during lunch. Bulma was telling Chichi and 18 about her latest date with Yamcha, giving Vegeta a headache.

"So after going to the museum, we took a walk down by the lake. I was freezing so he put me inside his jacket with him. He is such a gentleman! I love it!" Bulma squealed to her friends.

"I'm glad you found someone to make you happy, Bulma." 18 said, biting into her tuna salad sandwich.

"I'm so happy for you B! He's a total sweetheart!" Chichi exclaimed, holding a piece of celery in her hand, swinging it. "Plus he hasn't even attempted to be disrespectful towards you."

"I know. He only kisses me on the cheek. We haven't even had our first kiss yet! Such a romantic, he wants it to be perfect." Bulma said, dreamily. Vegeta bit into his burger rolling his eyes.

"Sounds gay to me." he mumbled through chewing. Bulma shot him a death glare.

"He's not a bad guy actually. Launch knows him pretty well and she says he's one of the good frat guys. He's nothing like Radditz. No offense Goku." 17 said, biting into his hot dog. Goku shrugged his shoulders as he was stuffing his face with chicken wings.

"Nom takem." Goku said with his mouth full.

"See, perfect boyfriend material." Chichi said, handing Goku a napkin. "Hey! Why don't you ask him to come to the dance with you? You didn't find a date so why not ask Yamcha."

"I don't know if he would want to come to a high school dance. He is a sophomore." Bulma said, digging into her spinach salad.

"Why not? Launch is coming. Well, she's a freshman. That's probably why." 18 said, getting a plastic spoon thrown at her from 17.

"Why don't you like her? She likes you." 17 asked his twin. 18 raised her sandwich back to her mouth.

"She's psychotic. That's why." 18 simply put before returning to her meal.

"I think I will ask him. That'll show Tya and Becca for laughing at me." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta 'hmphed' and got up from the table with his trash.

"Hey! Where are you going, Vegeta?" Krillin asked. Vegeta kept walking.

"Class." he simply put, continuing to the trash can and out the door. Bulma watched him leave, as so did the rest of the group.

"Wonder what got him so irritated." Krillin said.

"Probably still mad that Bulma's talking to Yamcha." Chichi said, going back to her vegetable dish. "I don't know why, it's not like Yamcha's an asshole or anything." Bulma let out a sigh, returning to her plate.

"Vegeta's just being Vegeta. He'll get over it." 18 said, opening her chip bag. Chichi rose an eyebrow at 18.

"You know all that salt is just going to make you bloat." Chichi said, offering 18 some carrot sticks which she passed on.

"Unlike you, I play a real sport so I'll be fine." 18 joked. Chichi hated when she said cheerleading wasn't a real sport. Chichi just stuck her nose in the air and continued eating, causing 18 to giggle a bit. Chichi was so easy to aggravate.

* * *

Vegeta went straight to the gym. It was his next class anyway; why not get a jump on the weights before the gym class filled up? He quickly changed out of his khaki shorts and plain black tee into his training shorts and a tank top. He went straight to the dumb bells. Picking up two 250 lb weights, he started off with some curls. Ever since Bulma started talking to Yamcha, Vegeta had wish they never gone to the party. All she ever talked about was Yamcha this and Yamcha that: he didn't care about how sweet or awesome or caring the guy was. In Vegeta's eyes, he was a threat. But a threat to what? Vegeta was trying to figure that out. Deep down he knew the truth but he also knew that it was something that probably would never happen. He and Bulma had been friends for a long time, regardless if he wanted to accept it or not. Knowing her, that's probably all it would be. Vegeta hated feeling that way about her. He knew all her flaws and her irritations, regardless, he fully accepted it because he knew all the wonderful things about her that she didn't even realize yet. Maybe Yamcha would be a better choice for her? Or maybe he needed to get a freaking grip.

"Hey Vegeta, you left out of there pretty quickly. Are you ok?" Goku's voice could be heard behind Vegeta. Vegeta rolled his eyes, continuing his exercise.

"Yes Kakarot. I just wanted to get an early start on my work out. That's all."

"You wouldn't happen to like Bulma, would you?" Goku asked, almost causing Vegeta to drop the weights in his hands and falter.

"Of course not. She's annoying 90% of the time." Vegeta countered back.

"Oh. I was just asking. Krillin thought you did-"

"Well Krillin's an idiot, so,"

"I'm not an idiot." Krillin could be heard walking into the weight room. He sat down on a bench press next to Goku and Vegeta.

"I seem to think differently."

"I just always thought you did. Sorry." Krillin said nonchalantly.

"Well, I don't so let's just drop it." Vegeta said, still pumping away, finished talking to the two "idiots". Goku and Krillin just shrugged their shoulders and started to add weights to the weight bar.

* * *

"So, are you planning to take someone to the dance with you?" Bulma asked Vegeta in their history class. Goku was sleeping on the desk in front of Vegeta and Krillin was sitting in front of Bulma who sat next to Vegeta. The group was towards the back of the classroom. Vegeta was leaning on his desk with his elbow on the desk and the side of his face in the palm of his hand. Krillin was attempting to balance a pencil on his nose, with little success. He kept dropping the pencil on the floor or his desk. Vegeta looked from out the window to Bulma who was looking at him.

"Doubt it. I've had some offers, but a lot of them, I turned down." Vegeta said.

"Really huh? That's like you. Did you ask that girl you were telling me about?" Bulma asked. Vegeta was getting annoyed with Goku's nose bubble and slight snoring so he kicked his desk, causing Goku to wake in panic.

"Aagh! I swear I didn't have the last cupcake!" he exclaimed. People around him looked at him in surprise and shock. The teacher turned around to see Goku's startled face.

"Glad you're back with us, Mr. Son." the teacher said, turning back around to finish his lesson. Goku turned around in his seat to stare at Vegeta.

"That wasn't nice, Vegeta." Goku said, narrowing his eyes. Vegeta was in the same pose but now facing Goku.

"Sorry?" he said uncaring. Goku just turned around to continue his nap. Why learn about what happened in the past? It's called the past for a reason! Vegeta smirked, happy about how things just panned out.

"You didn't have to do that." Bulma scolded. "Answer my question." Krillin dropped his pencil on the floor for the billionth time that day.

"Whoops!" he whispered, picking the pencil up and starting again. Vegeta glared at Krillin, daring him to drop the pencil again with his eyes.

"No, she already has a date." Vegeta said, still glaring at the bald guy in front of Bulma.  
"Oh, I'm sorry. There's other fish in the sea and who knows? Maybe it's just for the dance and after that, her and the guy stops talking." Bulma said, trying to comfort her friend. Vegeta 'hmphed' and went back to looking out the window.

"Hopefully," he muttered. Krillin's pencil fell again. Vegeta growled.

"Do it again, shorty and I'll break what's left of your nose." Vegeta whispered low enough for only Krillin to hear.

"Sorry, Vegeta," Krillin whispered, picking his pencil up and putting his head down. Bulma shook her head.

"You are so mean."

"And you have blue hair. Stop pointing out the obvious." Vegeta said, looking back out the window. Bulma shook her head, turning her attention back on her history teacher.

* * *

After school, Bulma and 18 were at her car waiting on Chichi to come out. Bulma was texting and smiling at her phone and 18 was looking bored as usual. Bulma smiled at her new text message. Turning to 18, she practically shoved the phone in her face.

"Yamcha asked me to go out with him tonight to a college party." she said, still smiling. 18 took a step back. Bulma was too close for her comfort.

"They are having another wack ass party so soon? Ugh." 18 said snooty. Bulma shook her head.

"No, this at someone else's place. A fraternity called Omega Kappa Nu." Bulma said, reading the text to 18. "He wants me to come as his date."

"Sounds legit." 18 said. "Is it a group invite or just for you?"

"I think it's just for me but I can ask him if you all can come as well."

"Oh hell no. Thank you but no thank you." 18 said, shaking her head. "Just go have fun with him. And don't drink the jungle juice. You've never drank before so a cup will have you pretty gone." 18 advised. Bulma nodded then asked another question.

"What's in jungle juice?"

"Everclear, which is like 151 proof of pure, disgusting alcohol and loads of other shit mixed with different juices and fruit. Just don't do it."

"I know you used to drink a lot. I've seen you drunk. What does it feel like?" 18 had to ponder the question. It had been so long since she drank and gotten drunk.

"It's like…have you been extremely sleepy that you've done silly things?" 18 asked.

"Yeah. Sometimes I fight sleep because I want to watch something or I'm in the middle of doing something."

"Yeah, well it's like that, but you are really dizzy, you say and do stupid things. And if you drink just enough, you can black out and be sick out of your mind in the morning." 18 said.

"Eww. Why do people to it then?"

"Some people just like feeling drunk and some do it to escape their problems and feelings." 18 said quietly. That's why she was always drunk. Even during school hours. Bulma nodded her head, remembering how 18 used to be when they first started high school. The summer of their freshmen year, she found out that Dr. Gero, who she thought was her father, was the man who caused her parents' death when the twins were young. It affected both her and her brother, but it got to 18 the hardest. Krillin moving to West City was the best thing that could happen. Them both coming from estranged families: Krillin parents were supposedly killed in a plane crash but their bodies were never found. He helped her in a way that none of her friends since grade school could help her. In that help, they fell in love. At that moment, the two saw Chichi exiting the school with Goku.

"I don't think we should tell Chichi where Yamcha's taking me tonight. She'll want to go and supervise." Bulma said, looking back at 18 who simply nodded in agreement.

"Text me if you need me. I'll be at Krillin's house." 18 said, shifting her weight.

"K, thanks." Bulma said smiling. Chichi could audibly be heard yelled at an uncomfortable Goku.

"Oh boy." Bulma said, preparing herself for the worst. As they approached the two ladies, Bulma could hear part of their conversation.

"This is our senior year! I just don't understand why they keep doing this to us!" Chichi said, yelled, stomping towards her friends.

"I know, I told him that, but you know how my dad is." Goku said, walking behind Chichi. Chichi opened the back door of 18's Malibu, throwing her bookbag in, closing it behind her.

"It's ridiculous!" she yelled, throwing her hands up.

"I'll try talking to him again tonight. You know how much I hate that fraternity bull crap!" Goku said hopelessly. Chichi's face was still red with anger. Goku walked up to her, holding her shoulders. "Even if I have to sneak out, I'm not going to let you go to the dance alone. I promise." he said softly. Chichi let out a frustrated sigh.

"I know. I just hate how they try to control your life." Chichi said softly. Goku gave her a famous smile, trying to make her happy again.

"I know. I'll see you later tonight." Goku said to her. They kissed quickly and Goku headed over to Vegeta's SUV.

"What happened Chi?" Bulma asked, walking over to Chichi. 18 leaned on the roof of her car to listen. She sighed as she watched Goku jump in the front seat of the SUV.

"It's his dad again."

"What did he do this time?" Bulma asked.

"Apparently, there's this banquet or something going on the same night of our dance for Lambda Chi Epsilon and his father is trying to make Goku go." Chichi said, getting angry again. "He tells Goku 'don't worry about it, it's only a dance. What's more important: some girl you're dating or having brothers for life.' Disgusting."

"I can never understand what Mr. Bardock has against you. It's not like you are a bad girl or a whore or something." Bulma said.

"Exactly. He just wants Goku to marry a sorority girl and continue the legacy. Ugh! I don't know why he can't see that Goku's not interested in all that." Chichi said, leaning her back against the car.

"Don't worry, Chi. I'm sure everything's going to work out. Goku's grandpa always gets him out of these situations." Bulma said, smiling at her closest friend. Chichi nodded.

"Guess you're right."

"Well, I guess that means I'll be going to the dance alone after all, seeing there's an event the same night for his frat." Bulma said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Not necessarily. He may still come. Especially if he realizes that this is something important to you." 18 said, stilling leaning on the roof.

"So don't get all mopey now. There's still hope." Chichi said, smiling. Bulma nodded her head. Maybe Yamcha would still like to come. Seeing it is her last year of school dances. Once Krillin finally emerged from the school building, 18 drove off the school premises. It was finally the weekend!

* * *

Bulma stood in her full length mirror, giving herself a quick look over. She was wearing a dark maroon blazer with ¾ length sleeves. Underneath she had on a nude and white top with dark distressed skinny jeans with the cuffs of her jeans rolled up to show off her black booties. She thought she looked pretty nice. She looked confident and sexy, especially with her hair in a messy but neat bun. She looked appropriate for her age and dressed for the weather. She heard the doorbell ring, knowing it was Yamcha downstairs waiting for her. She looked at the mirror again, grabbing her pearl earrings and Coach wristlet before walking out her room.

After a quick introduction to her parents, Bulma and Yamcha headed out to the party. Yamcha's car was something to look at. Not that Bulma couldn't afford it or something even better, but it amazed her that someone other than her or Vegeta had such a nice car to be so young. It was a black mustang with leather black interior. Normally, Bulma drove herself to their dates, being cautious, so she never seen or been in his car before.

"So this is yours?" Bulma asked as they drove down the street. "Not that flashy cars and things excite me, I'm just curious." Yamcha laughed as he switched lanes.

"You're Bulma Briefs, one of the riches girls in the world. So I know for a fact that this doesn't impress you." Yamcha said still smiling. "But yeah. It's mines. My parents got it for me on my birthday this year. Said I deserved it for having great grades, being involved on campus, and helping the baseball team win the championship this past year."

"Oh that was nice of them." Bulma said, looking out the window. "I made my car." she added nonchalantly.

"Wait, what?" Yamcha asked, temporarily looking from the road to his date.

"I started working on it back my freshmen year. Once I was old enough to legally drive it, I just continue to work on it, upgrading its parts, changing the oil. I even got a new motor installed about 2 weeks ago." Bulma said proudly. She loved working on new things and her greatest accomplishment thus far was the car she made for herself.

"Wow. Ok, your cool points just broke through the atmosphere!" Yamcha exclaimed, getting a laugh out of Bulma.

"Glad to hear that!" Bulma said. They were still laughing a bit when Bulma thought about asking Yamcha to come to her dance.

"I have a question for you. I know, through Radditz's brother, that your fraternity has a banquet that night. But I was wondering if you wanted to come to my dance next Saturday." Bulma said, looking down, waiting for him to answer no.

"Of course! I didn't want to go to that stupid banquet anyways. Now I have a reason not to go." Yamcha smiled. Bulma looked up at him.

"Really?" she said shocked and happy. He nodded giving her a sweet smile. She smiled back. "Great! I give you details later." Yamcha pulled into the drive way of a gigantic frat house. On the top of the house were the Greek letters of Omega Kappa Nu. It was chestnut brown with big open windows everywhere.

"So this is the house, huh? Thought your frat house was pretty big. Look at this thing." Bulma said, looking at the house as she stepped out the car. Yamcha shut his car door, walking around the other side to grab Bulma's hand.

"Yeah it's bigger. But our parties go harder!" Yamcha said with a smile, walking them up the stairs to the front door. Once they got inside, Bulma took notice of all the people in the home. It wasn't a huge soiree as like the frat party at Yamcha's house, but it was plenty of people there. The couple walked past the kitchen and dining room and headed straight to a back sitting room. In the room were a few couches and chairs, a table set up for beer pong and a keg sitting in ice in the corner. Bulma recognized Radditz and Tien, smiling at them as her and Yamcha sat down on a couch across from the couch Tien and Radditz were sitting at with a girl from Bulma's school. She had lavender hair and dark blue eyes. She was wearing a black t shirt mini dress with floral print all over it and black converses. She looked like she was bored, her face in a compact mirror. Bulma recognized her immediately as Ranfan Lang, a senior and the most popular girl in school. Of course, SHE would be at a frat party, being part of the in crowd and all. She never really talked to the girl but knew about her and knew that almost every guy in school wanted to date her. She was pretty, on the girl's rugby team, and was part of the martial arts club. Bulma felt better, knowing she wasn't the only one here who was in high school still. Well, there was Shanna, but she didn't count. Shanna was sitting on Radditz's lap, holding a red Solo cup in her hand and laughing at something a guy was saying to her and a group close to him. Radditz was holding a bottle of tequila, taking sips from it every now and then, his other hand was on Shanna's thigh. She didn't know the two were dating, or that Shanna had an actual boyfriend. She just assumed she was a whore just like her other two friends. Tien was sitting next to Ranfan, drinking a bottle of beer with his arm draped over her loosely. They didn't look coupled up at all. Ranfan looked as if she rather would be somewhere else, with someone else. Ranfan wasn't drinking which also made Bulma feel better about her decision not to drink. There were a few others sitting in the room with them but they seemed into their own conversations. A fellow frat bro of Yamcha handed him a freshly pumped out beer from the keg in a Solo cup and offered Bulma one as well, which she declined.

"No drinking for you tonight?" Yamcha asked her. Bulma shook her head.

"I don't drink." she said simply.

"Oh, well if it's going to bother you, I don't have to drink." Yamcha said, starting to put down his cup. Bulma grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. I just don't do it. It doesn't bother me that you drink." Bulma said, still holding his hand. Yamcha smiled at her and nodded his head. Radditz started lining up plastic shot cups and started pouring tequila from an unopened bottle into them.

"Time for the boys to become men. Let's start doing shots." Radditz said to the small group on the two couches, including some others who were standing near him. One of the guys standing near the couch was wearing a Omega Kappa Nu t-shirt and a baseball cap. He looked a lot like Goku, except he was much more tanned and his hair looked kind of different.

"He looks a lot like my friend Goku. You know him. Radditz's brother?" Bulma said to Yamcha. He looked in the direction that she was referring to, seeing Turles slap the back of Radditz's head playfully.

"Oh Turles? That's their cousin. He's the president of this frat, to the disdain of the rest of the Sons. You probably already know that almost all Sons are Lambda's." Yamcha said waving at some guy who walked passed him. Turles pulled a chair over where the small group sat, ready to join the festivities.

"You better slow down, Radditz. We don't want a repeat of Unofficial weekend do we?" Turles joked. Radditz threw a stray penny at his cousin. Turles then turned his attention to Yamcha and Bulma. He gave Yamcha a slapping handshake before turning his attention to the blue heiress sitting next to his friend.

"Hey, who's this beautiful lady you have with you?" Turles asked, smiling at Bulma. She smiled meekly at him. _His voice is way more raspier than Goku's._ Yamcha's grip on her shoulders pulled her tighter.

"This is Bulma. Bulma, Turles. She's friends with Goku." Yamcha said, calling Goku by his middle name like the rest of his friends did, minus Vegeta and the rest of Goku's family.

"Kakarot? So you're still in high school?" he asked her, a bit shocked. She nodded her head.

"Yup. He dates my best friend." Bulma said.

"Robbing the cradle I see Yamcha. Nice choice, though." Turles said, patting Yamcha on the back. Ranfan finally took noticed of Bulma. She frowned at her a bit, wondering what the science geek was doing at a frat house with a hot frat guy. Radditz passed out all the shots, leaving Bulma last. As he handed her the last shot, she politely declined, to his shock.

"No thank you." she said, pushing the vile smelling liquid back towards Radditz.

"Wait, you don't drink or something?" Radditz asked, looking a bit shocked. She shook her head no, tired of trying to explain herself tonight. "So, you go to frat houses and don't drink? That's kind of weird."

"It's her choice. Don't have to force it on her." Yamcha said in her defense. Bulma was glad he spoke up because she was going to lay into her friend's older brother for making fun of her. Radditz shrugged his shoulders, reaching for the extra shot when Ranfan grabbed it quickly. She looked right in Bulma eyes and smirked.

"Since Miss Perfect won't drink it, I will." Ranfan said, throwing the shot back quickly, not spilling a drop. She wiped her mouth and set the empty cup back down, looking at Bulma the entire time. Her face read to Bulma that she was mocking her and her choices.

"I'm not perfect, I just want to have a healthy liver and maintain brain cells by time I'm 25." Bulma said, eying Ranfan. Ranfan rolled her eyes and joined the group in a quick toast to take the shots together. Ranfan watched Bulma as she got up, taking Yamcha's cup.

"Need another?" she asked him, feeling Bulma's eyes bore holes in the side of her head. Yamcha looked up at her, seeing her mischievous smile.

"Uhh, sure?" Yamcha mostly asked as she walked away toward the keg, grabbing a cup for herself. Yamcha looked at Bulma, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. Bulma just kept looking at Ranfan, watching her until she sat back down on the cup. Ranfan smiled at Bulma with her dark pink painted lips, crossing her right leg over the left, leaning back and sipping from her own cup. Bulma rolled her eyes and leaned back on the couch. Yamcha gave Bulma an apologetic smile.

* * *

The rest of the night went pretty smoothly. Ranfan kept her distance from Bulma most of the night. Around 12:30, Yamcha and Radditz went outside to help bring in some more kegs and alcohol and set the keg up. Bulma was sitting on a chair in the kitchen, watching some guys help a girl set up for a keg stand. Bulma was laughing inside her head, shaking her head. The already drunk girl was held upside down and lowered over the keg. She was laughing uncontrollably, almost falling out the two guys hands.

"Whoa! You're gonna fall on your face if you don't settle down!" one of the guys exclaimed. She was still laughing, swatting at him with her hand.

"Don't worry, I got this." She said, putting the hose to her mouth. The guys around her cheered her on as she chugged away at the beer.

"That's so unclassy." Ranfan's voice was heard. Bulma turned around to see Ranfan standing in the doorway behind her with a girl with short black hair and dark eyes. She was wearing dark cosmic leggings and a cropped grey destroyed t shirt with combat boots.

"I know." the other girl said, rolling her eyes. She was holding a glass bottle with pink liquid in it that reminded Bulma of pink lemonade. Ranfan had a similar bottle with blue liquid instead of pink. Ranfan lifted hers to her mouth when she noticed Bulma was looking at her. She winkled her nose, lowering her glass.

"Can I help you or something?" Ranfan asked annoyed. Bulma couldn't understand why this girl had something against her. She never talked to her in school or even had a class with her since their sophomore year of school. However, Ranfan seemed to be annoyed with her for no reason. Bulma, of course didn't back down from the girl.

"What's that you're drinking?" Bulma asked, pointing to her drink. Both Ranfan and the girl she was with looked at their glasses and back at Bulma.

"Wine cooler." Ranfan answered with no aggression in her voice. Then she smiled mockingly at Bulma. "Why? Does Ms. Perfect want to try it out?" Ranfan asked, getting a smile from her friend. Bulma quietly growled and stood up walking towards the two.

"Where are they?" Bulma asked, her hands on her hips. Ranfan just smirked.

"In the cooler over there. Help yourself." Ranfan said, pointing in the room they started in when Bulma got there. Bulma walked past the two girls and into the back sitting room. She noticed a few blue and white coolers against the far wall and approached it quickly. Shanna was standing in the corner with Tya and Becca who just arrived to the party about 15 minutes ago.

"I mean, really, who just wants to end the night like that? So I floated on down to 3rd base." Tya said.

"Ugh, Tya." Becca said, winkling her nose up. "You gotta stop going down on every date. You're gonna get strep throat one of these days." Shanna laughed at the two.

"It was the least I could do. He went down first." Tya said defensively. Becca shook her head and saw familiar blue hair in her peripheral view. She turned to the right to see Bulma heading straight for one of the coolers.

"What is she doing here?" Becca said in disgust. Tya and Shanna looked in the direction Becca was staring off at. Tya rolled her eyes.

"Ugh, Bulma Briefs? Who invited her?"

"Yamcha did. She came here with him." Shanna said, drinking out of her Solo cup filled with jungle juice. Becca and Tya's heads snapped towards Shanna.

"The fuck for?" Tya exclaimed.

"He likes her I guess." Shanna said really uninterested in Bulma. Shanna never took interest in Bulma's life. For all she knew or cared, Bulma was just another rich kid at their school like Vegeta. Tya snorted her nose and Becca just stared at Bulma. She couldn't stand the pretty, smart, popular bitch. Bulma wasn't socially popular but knowledge of who her father was made Bulma a known face at school.

Bulma made her way through the crowds of people, reaching the cooler. She opened one really quickly and scanned its contents. There were the wine coolers Ranfan and her friend were drinking. Bulma looked around again and decided on one called green apple bite. She closed the cooler and headed back towards the kitchen to find a bottle opener or a strong-handed guy. Once back in the kitchen, Bulma was unsuccessful in finding a bottle opener. Tien just happened to walk in the kitchen, laughing at something Ranfan said to him. Bulma approached him determined to get this bottle open.

"Hi Tien, could you open this for me?" Bulma asked, handing him the bottle. Tien was a bit taken back by her approaching him.

"Uh sure. I thought Yamcha said you don't drink." Tien said, waiting on her answer before opening the top.

"I don't. Had a change of heart." Bulma said, waiting on him to finish the task at hand. Tien smiled and quickly removed the cap for her. "Thank you." Bulma said. She looked at the bottle, wondering if she was making a mistake.

"It tastes like pop, if you're worried." Ranfan said, walking up to Bulma. Her dark haired friend was right next to her, drinking the last of her wine cooler with another in her left hand. Bulma smiled sarcastically at Ranfan then took a quick sip of the drink. She analyzed the taste for a bit before coming to the conclusion that the drink didn't have a bad taste at all.

"Hmmm it does taste like pop." She said out loud to no one in particular.

"Well, throw it back really quick." Ranfan said, encouraging Bulma to chug the drink.

"You want me to chug it?" Bulma asked a bit worried. She didn't want to get sick on her first night of drinking.

"Yeah it tastes like pop so you shouldn't have a problem doing that." Ranfan said, leaning on her left leg. Bulma sighed and took a deep breath before putting the bottle to her mouth, lifting it straight up, and chugging the entire drink. Once she was done, she had an urge to release a huge burp.

"Impressive." Ranfan said, smiling at Bulma. "Let's get you another one." She said, walking out the kitchen with her friend. Bulma didn't understand why but she followed the couple into the sitting room. Ranfan quickly grabbed Bulma a pink color one that read Raspberry Sparkle. Twisting the cap off with the hem of her dress, she handed Bulma the new bottle. Bulma thank her and looked at the bottle with worry. Wasn't one good enough? Bulma said nothing and just took a sip from her bottle, following the pattern that Ranfan and her friend was doing. Leaning against the wall, sipping. Why was Ranfan suddenly becoming pleasant? Was she drunk or did Bulma's drinking make Ranfan respect her because she was now doing what everyone else was doing. As half of her 2nd bottle was gone, Bulma felt a wave of calm and silly fall over her body. She relaxed into the wall a bit more, feeling pretty confident and happy.

* * *

"Wow, when did she start hanging out with them?" Tya said, looking at Bulma and Ranfan and her friend. Becca looked over her large frame fashion glasses at the trio. She shrugged her shoulders.

"What I want to know is why she didn't bring Chichi's annoying ass. Or 18's evil ass." Becca said, returning her attention to her phone. "Hmm, probably decided she needed more exciting friends in her life."

"Why do you two care?" Shanna said. She was becoming drunk and she was tired of hearing the two talking about Bulma all night.

"I don't." Tya said, pouting. Shanna shrugged her shoulders, chugging the rest of her cup. She saw Yamcha and Radditz appear in the room, holding more alcohol.

"Ohh yeah. Now, it's a party." Shanna said, approaching the two, with her friends not too far behind. Yamcha walked around the corner to see Bulma against the wall with Ranfan and her friend, drinking a wine cooler. He walked up to her and she smiled as he approached her.

"There you are." She said, smiling still.

"Hey. I thought you didn't drink." Yamcha said, lifting up the wine cooler in her hand. Bulma shrugged her shoulders.

"I don't. It's my first time, might as well join the crowd." Bulma said confidently. Yamcha gave her a skeptical look.

"Are you ok? I don't want you to feel pressured into doing something you're not comfortable with." Yamcha asked her concerned. Bulma opened her mouth to respond when Ranfan's friend intervened.

"She's having fun Yamcha. Lighten up!" she said, clanking her bottle to Bulma's and turning it upside down to enjoy the last of it. Yamcha gave Bulma another concerned look before he smiled and went to get some jungle juice to join her. Bulma was ready for her third wine cooler for the night. She was feeling the effects for sure, being as she finished two coolers off in the last 20 minutes. It just tasted like pop to her. Ranfan's friend stuck her hand out to Bulma for her to shake it.

"I'm Fasha by the way." she yelled over the now blaring music, shaking Bulma's hand.

"Bulma." she yelled back. Yamcha rejoined them, bringing Bulma a new cooler.

"YOLO!" Bulma yelled, holding up her glass to toast Yamcha. He laughed, holding up his cup.

"YOLO!" he responded back, toasting her back. Bulma took a long gulp and smiled. What was so wrong with being drunk? She was enjoying herself before the alcohol, but now, she was really having fun.

* * *

Yamcha opened the passenger car door to help a very intoxicated Bulma out the car. She almost fell as she tripped walking out his car door. She fell into a fit of laughter as Yamcha tried to help her, intoxicated himself.

"Shh. You don't want to wake the neighborhood do you?" He asked, trying to get her in the house without waking her parents and them seeing her coming home like this. Bulma shooed him away playfully. She leaned against his car, enjoying the coolness she felt on her hot skin. She had a drunken smirk on her face. Yamcha stood back to look at her. She was really beautiful in his eyes. Smart, gorgeous, ambitious. She was perfect. He just hoped that she didn't let this new found adventure take her over.

"Comon Ms. Blue. Let's get you in the house unnoticed. Yamcha picked Bulma up in a cradling position and carried her to the back where she instructed. She sloppily pushed in the code on the fence and they continued to the house. He put her down as she opened the back door. With all the security they had, locking the back doors wasn't really a priority. She turned around to face him.

"Tonight…was…AWESOME!" she exclaimed in a loud whisper. Yamcha chuckled, kissing her on the cheek to her dismay.

"Goodnight Ms. Blue." Yamcha said, waving as he ran off to get back to his car. Bulma stood there a moment, mostly because she was way too dizzy to move at the moment. She felt the night breeze cool her skin and she almost fell out the back door from lack of balance and lost perception while enjoying the breeze. Eventually, Bulma made it in her bed and collapsed on the bed, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

Bulma was awakened by a loud screeching noise. At first she thought it was the fire detectors going off. Then she realized it was her phone ringing. Bulma sat up, feeling extremely exhausted and hungry, looking around for her purse that held her phone. She eventually found it at the foot of her bed and answered the call just in time.

"Hello?" Bulma moaned, eyes barely opened. It was 10 am on a Saturday, who the hell was calling her this early?

"Hey B! Were you sleep?" Chichi's happy voice could be heard.

"Ugh, yeah." Bulma said, lying back down in her bed.

"Ohh well, get up. We're supposed to be having girl's day today. 18's on her way to pick me up so we'll be there in 20 minutes." Chichi said, sitting at her kitchen table. Bulma mentally swore, forgetting that they all were going to be spending the day together. They planned it last weekend to do any last minute shopping for the dance and pre-shopping for prom, even though it was almost 3 months away.

"Mmph. I'm getting up. I'll be ready." Bulma said, sitting back up, her eyes were still closed.

"Kk, you better! Bye!" Chichi said, hanging up. Bulma put her cell phone on its charger to give it some battery since she was too drunk to do it last night. Suddenly, it dawned on her. She had been drunk for the first time. And she thoroughly enjoyed it. She gave herself a weak smiled before collapsing back into her bed. She was still dressed in her clothes from the night before, make up smeared over her face, and she reeked of alcohol, but she had fun. _Is this how all the cool kids feel after going out to a party? Awesome!_ She didn't feel sick to her stomach but she was extremely hungry, thirsty, and just worn out. Bulma was hoping her mother had food waiting for her in the kitchen. But before she could enjoy any food, she needed to get showered and dressed before Chichi and 18 showed up. She pulled herself out the bed and went straight into her private bathroom to shower and get ready.

15 minutes later, Bulma was sitting in the kitchen eating a huge bowl of fruit and some slices of toast with cream cheese. She took a quick shower and threw her wet hair into a knot on top of her head. She planned on taking it down later to use the texture she got once it dried. She was wearing yoga pants with a yellow fold down band and an orange t shirt with a yellow hoodie and black gym shoes. She still felt really tired but at least she had satisfied her hunger. She was half way through the bowl and the toast before she heard a car pulling up to her home. She grabbed the rest of her food, keys, phone, and purse and walked out the door to greet her friends. Bulma waved barely since her hands were full and semi-ran to 18's car, getting in the back seat.

"Hey girls." Bulma said, settling in the back.

"You look like crap." Chichi said, looking at her blue hair friend. Bulma narrowed her eyes at Chichi who looked refreshed and bright. Bulma looked as if she didn't get much sleep the night before. She had dark bags under her eyes and still looked sleepy. Bulma pulled a part of sunglasses out her purse and put them on.

"Good morning to you too, Chi." Bulma said, returning to her meal.

"Nothing the spa can't fix!" Chichi said smiling, turning back around. 18 gave Bulma a knowing look. She was going to have to talk to her later.

* * *

They were enjoying soothing facials after getting their medi/pedis. Bulma was feeling much more rested at their spa stay.

"Just what I needed…"Bulma said, relaxing into her seat. Chichi nodded, her eyes still closed.

"Told you." She said, getting up. "I have to run to the bathroom. I'll be back." Chichi said, leaving to get to the bathroom. 18 opened one eye to be sure Chichi was gone before turning to Bulma.

"Bulma, what did you get yourself into last night? You looked like you had a long night of hard drinking." Bulma eye twitched under the cucumbers she had on her eyes. She was the only who needed them with her sleep-deprived eyes.

"Uh, you can say that…" Bulma muttered. She knew 18 was going to give her a good tongue lashing.

"So what happened? Did Yamcha talk you into drinking? I will punch him in the face!"

"No! It was all me. I just wanted to see what it was like, that's all." Bulma said, waving her hands in front of her, almost knocking the cucumber slices off her face. "It just seemed like everyone was having fun. I wanted to join." She was half way telling the truth. She actually didn't like the way Ranfan was making fun of her.

"Drinking doesn't make you more fun, it turns people into idiots." 18 scolded.

"It was only one time, 18." Bulma said defensively. "I'm not an alcoholic because of one night."

"I know. But it only takes one time." 18 said, she heard Chichi coming back into the room. "Just becareful. I don't want what happened to me to happen to you." 18 said, settling back into her seat. Chichi plopped back into hers smiling.

"Whatcha talking about?" she asked. 18 shook her head.

"Just talking about Bulma's date last night."

"How was it? Did he kiss you last night? Is that why you were so tired-looking earlier?" Chichi asked.

"Whoa Chi, one at a time!" Bulma exclaimed. "It was interesting. And no, we didn't kiss." Bulma said, trying to remember if they had indeed kissed or not. She didn't think so. She would have remembered that. She hoped.

"Interesting? What did you guys do?" Chichi asked, probing for more answers. Bulma leaned back in her seat, thinking of something to tell her best friend. 18 had already chewed her butt about drinking. But Chichi would definitely bitch for a while and she wasn't in the mood for that.

"We went to a random frat party and I met Goku's cousin Turles." Bulma said plainly.

"He looks too much like Goku, doesn't he?" Chichi said smiling.

"The resemblance is scary." Bulma said, deciding to change the subject. "Did Goku talk to his grandpa last night?"

"Yeah, he wasn't happy with what is going on. He's supposed to come over today to talk some sense into Bardock."

"Good. We can't have a sad ass Chichi during our last winter formal now." Bulma said smirking. Chichi stuck her tongue out at her; not like Bulma could see it anyways.

"There's always prom." 18 said in her monotone voice. Chichi threw her a glare. Even with her vision obscured, Bulma could envision the look Chichi gave 18. 18 looked at Chichi with a bored expression. "Well, it is." she said, looking away again. Chichi growled slightly, turning her attention from 18. Bulma chuckled. 18 knew exactly how to piss off Chichi.

* * *

After the spa trip, the group headed to the mall to get their last minute essentials for winter formal. 18 and Chichi were in front of Bulma walking into the mall, who had her nose in her phone. She was examining the after results of her facial, pleased that she looked like her normal self again. Her phone went off as she was staring at it, scaring her a bit. She had a text from Yamcha. Going to her messages, she noticed a text from earlier that morning from Vegeta. She quickly responded to Yamcha's good morning text before heading to the one from Vegeta. She opened it, reading it quickly.

_Vegeta: Heard you had fun last night…?_ Bulma texted him back, being conscious of what was in front of her. She didn't want to walk into a door because she wasn't paying attention.

_Bulma: Yeah…what's with the ? marks?_

_Vegeta: Bout time you texted me back. I'm asking you what the hell did you do_

_Bulma: I was out having fun, Dad._

_Vegeta: Right._

Bulma put her phone back in her purse. She was tired of being questioned today about her actions. She was 18 years old and college bound. What she wanted to do was her own business. She followed her friends into an accessory store, barely entertained with the merchandise. She had already gotten everything she needed for winter formal when they went shopping before. Chichi was looking at some jewelry, matching it up with the photo of her dress in her phone. 18 was looking at some heels, deciding she didn't care if she was already taller than Krillin, she wanted to wear heels. Bulma stood by 18, looking at her selection, adding her own comments every so often. A few minutes later, two other girls walked in, chatting amongst themselves. None of them paid any mind to the girls until one spoke up, calling out to Bulma.

"Hey Briefs. I'm surprised your up and moving so early." Ranfan said, walking over to Bulma. She had another girl with her who had red wavy hair and purple eyes. Bulma recognized her as Raven, a girl she also didn't speak to in school and barely had any classes with her. She was well known on the archery and weapons team. Very well known because she was the city's champion in weapon defense.

"Hey Ranfan. I guess I could say the same about you." Bulma said, turning her attention to the lavender hair girl in front of her. 18 turned to look at her as well. Ranfan smiled, eyes closed as she threw her curly hair over her shoulder.

"Well I have perfected my alcohol intake, ofcourse." she opened her eyes after speaking. Bulma nodded her head, looking rather confident. "Hey 18." Ranfan said, looking pass Bulma to the blonde who was standing, wearing one heel.

"Hey." 18 said dryly. She didn't have anything against Ranfan personally, but she didn't like her as a friend or a teammate either.

"Anyways, you were a riot last night, Briefs. We have to do it again, really soon." Ranfan said giving Bulma a sly smile.

"We'll see." Bulma said, knowing 18 was giving her a look behind her back.

"Well, my number's in your phone, if you don't remember. Text me." Ranfan said, leaving out with Raven. 18 watched them walk out and then looked at Bulma who merely shrugged her shoulders. Chichi approached the two, holding some potentials.

"That was weird. She never speaks in school." Chichi said, looking at both her friends.

"We, uh, had a connection last night." Bulma said, still trying to cover her tracks.

"She doesn't look like the party type." Chichi said, watching the girl walk down the mall.

"Looks can be deceiving…" 18 said, looking over at Bulma.

"She's harmless. Really, a lot more fun than I thought." Bulma said, shrugging her shoulders. "Anyways, what do you have here?" Bulma said to Chichi who snapped back into shopping mode in a matter of nano seconds.

* * *

The three were heading towards the food court, seeing it was getting close to 2 pm and they still haven't had their lunch. 18 was listening to Chichi talk about how Goku showed up last night after his guys night with Vegeta and 17 and Bulma was in her phone, texting Yamcha and apologizing for any awkwardness she caused the previous night. She also was trying to figure out what exactly had she done. She was on her 5th wine cooler and was watching Ranfan lay on a table, wearing just her bra and spandex shorts, while Tien took body shots off her. That was the last thing she really remembered.

_Yamcha: Don't worry. You were fine last night. =)_

_Bulma: Ok, good. Sorry again. But what happened after Ranfan's body shot?_

_Yamcha: Radditz tried to get you to do one but you refused and pinched his nose before skipping out the room to the bathroom. I don't think you threw up. But you just wanted to watch everything and sing karaoke. That may have embarrassed you. Lol_

_Bulma: Oh gosh! Noooo! Lol I'm glad I didn't do anything stupid!_

_Yamcha: Oh I would have stopped you no worries!_

_Bulma: ;-)_

"Hey Bulma, come on!" Chichi called out. Bulma looked up from her phone, noticing that she had stopped walking and her friends were way ahead of her. She put her phone in her purse, running to catch up.

* * *

Alrighty ladies and gentlemen, chapter 4 is completed. I love history; Goku's missing out! One last thing, no matter how drunk you get, you cannot, CANNOT forget to charge your phone. My phone is almost always either almost dead or dead after a night of boozing out. And it's not from taking pictures or texting, it's because Samsung phones batteries SUCK! Until next time! Please review!


	5. It Begins

Hello! Thank you all for the love and supporttttt! To the guest that asked about me adding Bulma's older sister from that other show, I'm not going to do that. I don't know anything about the show and I like to keep to the original DB/DBZ characters I just, like a month ago, learned about this other show with Bulma's older sister in it. It's not a direction I want to go in but thank you Guest reviewer.

Chapter 5: It Begins

* * *

Bulma made it back to her home around 4 pm. After taking her shopping bags into her room she headed back out the house to go to Vegeta's home. It was a decent day outside so she decided to walk over to his home. When she reached the gate, she pushed in the code, allowing her access to the front door. She rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to answer the door. Bulma stood there, looking around at the yard. The grass looked freshly cut and watered. Mrs. Ouji was big on flowers, so they had different varieties surrounding the gate and the front porch she stood on. The large fountain on their yard was turned off and noise from someone working on it could be heard. Bulma's attention was back towards the door when she heard someone coming to the door. It opened, revealing one of the maids. She smiled sweetly at Bulma who smiled back.

"Hi Bulma. How are you?" She said stepping back so Bulma could enter the home.

"Hi Gretchen, I'm doing well. How are you?" Bulma said, walking in, removing her shoes. Mrs. Ouji was also big on tradition so there were no shoes to be worn in the house.

"Can't complain. Looking for Vegeta?" she asked, knowing that's who Bulma was most likely coming to see. Bulma nodded her head.

"Is he around?" Bulma asked, walking behind Gretchen.

"He's up in his room, last time I seen him." Gretchen said, walking into the kitchen. Bulma nodded and headed towards the stairs to get to Vegeta's bedroom. She passed several rooms before getting to the stairs. Vegeta's room was at the end of the hall. His old room was closer to the stairs, but Vegeta being Vegeta, demanded having his room at the end of the hall, away from everyone else. Bulma heard loud voices getting louder as she got closer to his room. She opened it abruptly to find Vegeta wasn't there. She tilted her head to the side and walked in. She turned down his tv, finding no reason for it to be blaring like it was. She plopped down on his bed, wondering if he was in the basement working out. Maybe she should have called first. He could have left without Gretchen knowing. And he would be pissed to find her sitting in his room while he was gone. He was always so private about his room. She looked around it, noticing it was a lot cleaner than her own room. She shouldn't have expected anything less from Vegeta. He was certainly too organized and poised. Just as she was planning on leaving, Bulma heard a door open behind her. She turned around; jumping from the sudden noise and found the person she was looking for. She saw the spikey hair first, poking out a towel. Then Vegeta emerged from the bathroom, towel drying his hair, completely naked. Bulma's face turned bright red as she screamed, causing Vegeta to notice her and jump at the sight of her. His face bright red too as he tried covering himself.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing in my room?" Vegeta yelled throwing his towel over his front. Bulma had long ago turned her back to him and jumped off the bed.

"I'm sorry! I just got back from shopping and decided to come over!" Bulma was blushing profusely. While her back was still turned, Vegeta grabbed his clothes from his dresser and ran back into his bathroom. Bulma heard the door shut, relaxing and turning back around. Still red in the face, Bulma tried thinking about anything but Vegeta's beautiful naked body.

* * *

Vegeta laid in his bed now fully clothed, throwing a ball up to the ceiling repetitively. Bulma was on his couch near his bed, laying across it, happy to be able to get some rest. She was still tired from the events the night before.

"What did you do last night?" Bulma asked, eyes closed. She was feeling pretty comfortable on the plush couch.

"Went to a boxing match with 17 and Kakarot." Vegeta said, still throwing the ball up and catching it. "Kakarot even got chosen to battle against one of the professions for a chance to win 5,000 zeni."

"Well did he do well?" Bulma asked.

"Well he has a black eye and a busted lip that Chichi wasn't happy to see when she was waiting back at his place but he won the money."

"I bet. Sounds exciting." Bulma said, eyes still closed.

"Not as exciting as your night was. Heard you had fun." Vegeta said darkly. Bulma sat up looking at Vegeta.

"What are you talking about?"

"Kakarot's idiot brother showed up at his house earlier today. He told us about the party and you." Vegeta said, looking back at her. "I made him and Kakarot to keep it between us. Didn't want that noisy harpy to know." Bulma was relieved that he told Goku not to tell Chichi anything about her night but she was still kind of pissed that Radditz went back to her friends, "telling" on her.

"Hmm. Well I will personally tell Radditz myself that I am a grown ass woman who doesn't need someone running behind my back, tattling on me like you and Goku are my parents," Bulma stated "and furthermore, I do believe I am an adult and can do whatever the fuck I like." Vegeta keep scowling at her.

"He wasn't tattling. He actually didn't tell us anything. He just said that you were at the party with Yamcha and the rest of them. That's it." Vegeta said, watching Bulma's face fall. "And your reaction leads me to believe you were involved in something you didn't want me to know about." Bulma attempted to regain her composer. Vegeta tricked her. She didn't have time to be upset about that. She didn't want Vegeta scolding her like 18 did early. She didn't understand why she was reaction the way she was. She was an adult and their weren't her parents. But she didn't want to see that disappointed look on their faces. Bulma bit her lip, lying back on the couch.

"Well Ms. Briefs…" Vegeta said, taunting her.

"It was nothing, Vegeta. I had a few couple of drinks. That's it." Bulma said, still lying down. She had her eyes closed again, ignoring the feeling of burning eyes on her skin.

"What happened to you not wanted to destroy your liver? Did Yamcha-boy trick you into drinking?" Vegeta said, crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes. Bulma sat back up quickly, getting damn irritated with others thinking that people had that much control over her.

"No ass wipe. I decided on MY OWN to drink. Is that ok with you?" Bulma said, nearly growling.

"Whatever." Vegeta said, lying back, throwing the ball back in the air and catching it again. Bulma threw a decorative pillow at Vegeta right before he caught the ball, throwing his aim off and causing the ball to hit him in the face. He growled and looked at her, gritting his teeth. Bulma laid back down, ignoring him. Deep down inside, Bulma felt weak. She allowed Ranfan to talk her into drinking. She got so annoyed with Ranfan that she just decided right then and there to drink. Ranfan was her influence. Bulma shook her head unconsciously. No, she was in control and she decided on her own merit to join the group. Then it hit her: she was in the group. Remember watching the drinking games and actually participating in some of them, she felt like she was accepted in the in crowd. It was nice to be a part of the in-crowd, even if it was for a night.

"Find a date yet? Or did your manners run off any potential girls?" Bulma said bitterly.

"Raven asked me. I told her yes." Vegeta said. Bulma looked at him. She had run into Raven earlier that day with Ranfan.

"The one friends with Ranfan?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded his head, throwing the ball back in the air again. "Why her? I mean, I'm sure there were other girls who asked you who were more…girly."

"She's a tomboy. She isn't annoying like you and Chichi and she just wants a date, not a relationship."

"Is she gay?"

"Not everyone is boy crazy like you."

"I'm not boy crazy, Vegeta. I never had a boyfriend to be boy crazy about." Bulma said defensively.

"I meant not everyone is worried about having a boyfriend, like you." Vegeta responded, defending his last statement.

"I've gone 18 years without one, I think I'm ok."

"Well, you're not getting any younger…"

"Go to hell."  
"Meet you there."

* * *

Monday Morning at School

Bulma smiled as she got out of her newly remodeled car. The new engine was amazing and all the new gadgets her and her father added with the fresh paint job gave the car a brand new effect, even though she had the car for years. Chichi walked up to her, examining the work done to the car.

"Wow, it looks brand new. You guys did an awesome job on it." Chichi said, looking inside the car. Bulma smiled confidently.

"Thanks. I was thinking of changing the cream leather interior to black. What do you think?" Bulma said, looking over at Chichi.

"It does sound safer, considering you eat in the car all the time." Chichi said. "And with the new black paint, it will give your car that Batman sex appeal." Chichi said, getting a laugh from Bulma.

"Whatever you say, Chi." Bulma said, still laughing. "How was your date on Saturday? I was meaning to call you but I got caught up working on my project." Chichi moved from the car, walking to their meeting place under the tree by the parking lot.

"It was nice. However, with the bruised eye and lip, people kept looking at us weird." Chichi said rolling her eyes. She almost laid an egg when she saw Goku's face Friday night. However, the romantic date they had the next day made her appreciate the battle wounds were for her. "This one lady even asked me if I had beaten him for cheating or something! Can you believe that?" Chichi exclaimed. Bulma started laughing again.

"Yes, actually, I can." Bulma said. They finally reached the tree, the first ones to arrive it seemed. "Oh I forgot to tell you, Yamcha agreed to coming to the dance!" Bulma said excitingly.

"That's great! Wow, it's going to be nice to have all of us with dates." Chichi said. "'Cept Vegeta. He never has a date. If he wasn't so mean to every girl that approaches him, he might have a girlfriend by now." Bulma shook her head, her ponytail slapping her nose in the process.

"I don't think he even wants a girlfriend. But he's going with Raven."

"Really? Isn't she a lesbian?"

"That's what I said!" Bulma exclaimed. "I didn't think she was into guys!"

"She's not a lesbian, dimwits." Vegeta's voice was heard behind them. They both turned around to be greeted by the spikey haired man.

"Comes off as one." Chichi muttered under her breath. "What did you and 18 end up doing Saturday night?" turning her attention back to 18.

"We hung out at her house and watched movies with 17. She finally let me curl her hair." Bulma said. Right at that moment, 18 and 17 approached the group. 18's normally slick straight blonde hair was softly curled and pinned up in the back.

"Wow 18, the curls look great on you." Chichi said, looking up at the blonde.

"Thanks. I was skeptical at first. Thought she was going to make me look like Shirley Temple or something." 18 said, sitting on the ground next to Chichi.

"I told you I would make you look awesome." Bulma said, smiling in approval.

"Nice work on your car." 17 said, leaning against the tree with Vegeta.

"Well thank you 17. I was just telling Chichi how I wanted to change the interior from cream to black." Bulma said, ready to go on about her car when a familiar face appeared amongst the group.

"Nice whip, Briefs." Ranfan said, standing near the tree with Raven. Everyone looked at Ranfan, then back at Bulma, some shocked that Ranfan would be talking to Bulma.

"Thanks. All done by these hands here." Bulma said, holding her hands up in front of her, wiggling her fingers.

"Impressive." Raven said, her lavender eyes glowing, giving her a creepy disposition.

"Very." Ranfan said before finishing her sentence. "What are you doing tonight?" Bulma eyed widen. Was Ranfan going to suggest they hang out outside of school hours?

"Uhh nothing much. I was going to work on my scholarship project." Bulma said, still in shock.

"You should come to my house tonight. Fasha doesn't have class tonight so we 3 were going to just hang out and watch the Girl of Flame marathon if you're interested." Ranfan said, nodding towards Raven.

"…sure…" Bulma eventually got out. Ranfan smile at her before leaving.

"Cool. Text me really quick and I'll send you my address." She said before walking off with Raven, who waved at Vegeta before walking away. Everyone was looking at Ranfan but eyes fell on Bulma after she walked away.

"Well, I lied. Maybe she wants to become attached." Vegeta said, narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, what the hell Bulma?" Chichi said, shocked as well. "Ranfan just invited you over to hang out with her. When did she start talking to you?" Chichi was going into her hysterics mode, she could tell. Goku and Krillin hopped out of Goku's Chevy, walking towards the silent group.

"Hey guys." Goku said, sitting next to Chichi's unoccupied side.

"Was Ranfan just over here?" Krillin said, pointing his thumb behind him.

"Yes and she just asked Bulma to hang out tonight." 18 said, summing up the recent event.

"Yes and I want to know when did this friendship start?" Chichi said, still in hysterics. Everyone, minus Vegeta, was looking at her, waiting for an explanation. Bulma laughed nervously, hand behind her head.

"I-uh-met her at this party I went to with Yamcha. We were the only high schoolers there so we just kind of started talking." Bulma said.

"Well whatever you guys talked about must have been interesting, seeing how she just invited you to hang out tonight." 18 said, giving Bulma a look.

"I guess." Bulma said, avoiding 18.

"I'd say!" Chichi said. Bulma got off the ground, dusting off her boyfriend fit jeans.

"She's just a senior like the rest of us. It's no big deal." Bulma said, shrugging off the event as if it meant nothing to her. In reality, her heart was almost jumping out of her chest. The most popular girl at school invited Bulma to hang out with her. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Why do any of you care?" Vegeta said, everyone turning their attention to him. "Bulma's allowed other friends correct?" Vegeta asked them, lifting off the tree.

"Yeah but Ranfan? That's just so random." Chichi said. Krillin nodded his head in agreement. 17 really didn't care either way. He dated Ranfan once before and she didn't wow him. 18 looked as if she didn't care, but deep down, she was just as worried as Chichi. Goku really didn't see a problem with it. Ranfan was just another person to him. Vegeta was just tired of hearing about the issue. He didn't understand it either but he wasn't going to keep Ranfan a topic in his day.

"Oh well. She asked Bulma to hang out with her, not to join her cult of evil popular girls who turn into vampires at night." Vegeta said, rolling his eyes. He grabbed his backpack and walked towards the school building. It was almost time for literature. The group watched his as he walked away.

"Tell me again, why are we friends with Vegeta?" Chichi asked, looking at the group. 17 snickered, walking passed Chichi patting her on the shoulder.

"You're the only that doesn't like him." He said, walking past her and towards the school like Vegeta had done. Bulma shrugged her shoulders, walking off with 17, talking to him about their Edgar Allan Poe project for literature.

"Yeah, he's not that bad, Chichi." Goku said, getting up and helping Chichi up. She dusted off her flower printed jeans before responding to Goku.

"He let you get in a boxing ring with a professional boxer." Chichi noted.

"17 did too!" Goku exclaimed, defending Vegeta.

"Well, he did have a point Chichi. It's Bulma's life. We shouldn't interfere." 18 said. _Unless we have to._

* * *

Bulma took her seat behind Vegeta as usual, 17 sat next to Vegeta. Vegeta was on his phone, playing on some app. Bulma tapped his shoulder to get his attention.

"Thanks for defending me out there." Bulma said smiling. Vegeta simply nodded his head, not looking up at her.

"Hope you know what you're doing. Ranfan is no Chichi or 18." He said, still into his phone.

"I know, she's a bit harsh, but I kind of like her. She's upfront and bold." Bulma said. 17 turned around to face Bulma.

"I would still watch my back. Ranfan can be a snake when she wants to be." 17 commented. Bulma looked at him, turning her attention to the teacher walking in the classroom. She knew her friends meant well, but she much rather they leave her be about the subject. She was going to Ranfan's tonight, rather any of them liked it or not.

* * *

Bulma parked her car in front of Ranfan's house. She had a decent home. It was all brick and looked to be two-stories tall. She had a large front yard with a wooden fence around it. Bulma got out her car and walked up the sidewalk. She opened the fence and walked up the porch stairs to ring the doorbell. A few moments later, Ranfan opened the door. She was dressed in cropped yoga pants and a cropped fitted tee, revealing a dangle belly ring and a dragon tattoo on her left side.

"Hey Briefs. You're just in time. The show starts in 5 minutes." Ranfan said, stepping aside so Bulma could get in the house. Her home looked pretty cozy and warm with the scent of cinnamon lingering through the house. Everything was light brown, brown, black and deep burgundy.

"Nice home." Bulma said, taking off her shoes in the foyer. Ranfan smiled, standing by the far wall.

"Thanks. I'm sure yours is nicer." Ranfan said, walking towards the living room. Bulma followed her, seeing others in the living room.

"Hey guys. Bulma's here." Ranfan said, walking over to the couch. Bulma sat down in a lounge chair across from the couch. Fasha waved and Raven just looked at her and looked back at the TV. Fasha was drinking a wine cooler, as were the other girls. Ranfan opened up a fresh one from the cooler on the floor. She handed it to Bulma before getting up to go to the front door.

"Make yourself at home. Pizza's here!" Ranfan yelled walking towards the door. Bulma looked at the wine cooler. It was Monday. Why would she want to drink on a Monday? And Ranfan's parents, what would they do if they caught them drinking? Ranfan returned bringing in 3 large pizzas.

"I got cheese, supreme, and chicken pizza." Ranfan announced to the girls.

"Alright, finally food!" Fasha yelled, getting up to grab some plates. Bulma looked back at her wine cooler then back at Ranfan who was turning hers towards the sky.

"Your parents…don't mind you drinking? In the house, I mean." Bulma asked meekly. Ranfan looked at her, shrugging her shoulders.

"Nah, they're out of town anyways." She said, grabbing another cooler. She noticed that Bulma's bottle looked untouched. "It's just a wine cooler like the ones from that party." Ranfan said, giving Bulma a nonchalant look as she started on her next cooler. Bulma let out a silent sigh, giving in. It was just one. She would be ok with one. Fasha returned with 4 plates, handing each girl one.

"Time to dig in!" Fasha exclaimed, opening the supreme box.

"Pass me the chicken one, Fasha." Raven said, throwing away her empty bottle of beer. Ranfan was fiddling with the remote, looking for Girl of Flame. Bulma took a few slices of the cheese pizza and settled back into her chair. She picked up her wine cooler, feeling the coolness fill her stomach. One drink wouldn't hurt.

"I'm glad you came, Bulma." Ranfan said. Bulma looked over, not realizing how close Ranfan was to her chair. She was still flipping through the guide. "I think we are going to really good friends these last few months of school." Ranfan said, turning to Bulma to give her a smile. Bulma smiled back, lifting her drink to Ranfan.  
"Thanks for inviting me." Bulma said, picking up a slice of pizza, taking a bite out of it. Ranfan finally found the channel, turning to the show. She grabbed a pizza box and got her slices to enjoy the show with.

"Let me know when you need a refill on your drink." Fasha said to Bulma who simply nodded her head. This was going to be one interesting night.

By the 3 episode of Girl of Flame, Bulma was already feeling the effects of the alcohol. Her body felt flighty and light as if she couldn't hold herself upright. It was very evident that the girls around her were also feeling the effects of the alcohol as well. Ranfan was laughing uncontrollably, Fasha was sprayed out on the carpet with her eyes closed and a smile plastered on her face, and Raven was talking rather loud. Bulma giggled as she thought about what her and Chichi thought Raven to be. She tilted her head back, feeling the waves of intoxication swim over her body. She felt so giddy and happy, like a kid in a toy store. Her buzz was feeling amazing.

"So is Tien really coming to the dance?" Raven screamed to Ranfan who was laughing at a mildly funny joke the main character made. She attempted to calm down, smiling widely.

"I guess so! I mean, he's cool and all, but he's kinda borinnnngggg!" Ranfan said, dragging the last word, throwing her head back in annoyance. Raven shook her head, starting to laugh as well.

"So what? He's a college guy and he's hot. Be happy." Raven exclaimed.

"It's not like I couldn't get another college guy just like him." Ranfan said, throwing her hair over her shoulder, her cool factor coming back through her drunkenness.

"Who cares about a high school dance?" Fasha said from the floor, still smiling her ass off. "I know I don't give a fuck!" Ranfan threw a pillow from the couch at her older friend.

"Boo, you whore!" Ranfan exclaimed, throwing her arms in the air and leaning into the couch, kicking her legs up. Fasha sat up and threw it back at her. "Someone's mad they weren't invited." Ranfan said smugly, still smiling. She turned her attention on Raven who was drinking another beer, tilting the bottle towards the ceiling.

"So you never told me how you got Royal Rudeness to agree to go to the dance with you?" Ranfan asked Raven. She looked at her with her bottle still turned up and put one finger up. After finishing the contents of her drink, she smiled and looked at her best friend.

"I just asked him. He just said 'whatever, sure' and walked away." Raven said, smiling. "I asked him right after speech. We have that class together, you know?" she bellowed to the girls, receiving rolled eyes from Ranfan and Fasha.

"Yeah, we know. You tell us ALL the time what he has done in class." Fasha said, shaking her head. Bulma smiled, happy to find some interesting gossip. _So Raven likes Vegeta after all. Ha! Good luck with that girlfriend! _Raven seem to have read Bulma's thoughts because she was pointing her empty bottle Bulma's direction and screaming on the top of her lungs.

"You better not tell anyone about what was said, Briefs! IsweartoGod!" Raven bunched the last sentence into one long word. Bulma threw her hands up defensively, smiling.

"Your secrets are safe with mmme." Bulma said, laughing her silliness. Raven put the bottle down, eyeing Bulma still from across the room.

"Mmhmm." Raven said, sitting back on the couch. Fasha got off the floor and walked over to the cooler, pulling out another wine cooler.

"Don't you kids have school in the morning?" she asked, opening the bottle. Bulma looked at her watch, seeing it was 10:45 pm. She should probably start heading home or finding a way to get home right now. Ranfan looked at the time on the tv guide, frowning.

"Yeah, it's not like this would be my first time going to school in the morning after drinking the night before." she walked over to Fasha, elbowing her in the side repeating the action. "Isn't that right, Fasha? Tequila Tuesdays! Thirsty Thursdays !" Ranfan announced, laughing. Raven cheered with along with her. Fasha shook her head smiling.  
"I can't do tomorrow or Thursday. I have a test Friday." Fasha said, pouting out her lips.

"Sucks to suck biotch." Ranfan said. She looked over at Bulma who was half smiling at the three. "What about you, Briefs? We can go out tomorrow night or Thursday. I know one of the bouncers at this bar downtown." Bulma perked up a bit. She was asking Bulma to go to a bar? On a school night? Bulma bit her lip, thinking whether that was a good idea or not.

"Umm, Thursday? It's closer to Friday." Bulma said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Great. It's a lot of drink specials that night. You're gonna love it!" Ranfan said, falling back on the couch. Fasha threw another cooler at Bulma and Ranfan and a beer at Raven, putting her bottle in the air.

"How about one last one to end the night with?" Fasha said. Raven and Ranfan lifted their bottles quickly. Bulma shrugged her shoulders, reluctantly holding her bottle in the air.

* * *

Ranfan waved at the girls as they left her home. Fasha and Raven hopped in Raven's car and took off down the street. Bulma got in her car, going the opposite direction of the other two. She felt really dizzy and her vision was blurry. She got to the end of the street and turned right. After she drove a couple of blocks, Bulma stopped her car and got out. She hoped the cool wind would wake her up. She leaned against her car door, feeling the cold of the night. Cars passed her by, blowing more wind her way. Unsuccessful in her plight to sober up, Bulma capsized her car, placing the capsule in her pocket, preparing to walk home. Bulma got out the street, walking along the sidewalk, watching cars drive past her. She held her arms around her, feeling the cold air prick at her skin, giving her the sensation that her body temperature was dropping. It was at that moment that she wished she wore a thicker coat. Her head was still spinning, making her walk feel long as she trudged her way down the sidewalk. She lived a good 10 minute drive away from Ranfan. Instantly, Bulma was regretting the mistake she made by drinking tonight without having an exit strategy. She could have called one of her friends to pick her up, but they didn't want her coming over to Ranfan's house in the first place. And she didn't want them to know she had engaged in drinking tonight. She had walked 5 blocks before a car slowed down next to her. Bulma pretended not to see the car, continuing to attempt to stabilize her swaying and walk looking straight ahead. She heard the window roll down and a man's voice call out to her.

"Hey! You!" the guy said, still driving alongside her. Bulma pretended not to hear the guy, quickening her pace, feeling sleep attempting to take over her body.

"Hey! Excuse me! Aren't you Kakarot's friend?" the guy yelled at her. Bulma stopped in her tracks, knowing only a select few people called Goku by his first name. Bulma leaned down, looking into the open window. She recognized the wild, long mane of hair. It was Goku's older brother, Radditz. He stopped his car, putting it in park. "What are you doing out here?" he asked, getting out his car. Bulma didn't realize how tall Radditz was until he was standing a few feet from her.

"Um, I was having car trouble." Bulma lied, not wanting the frat boy to go back telling Goku or Yamcha that she was too drunk to get herself home. Radditz eyed her suspiciously as if he knew the truth but didn't ask her any other questions. He opened his car door and reached out his hand for her.

"I can take you to your home. I think I know where it is. It's too cold for you to walk all the way over on the other side of West City." Radditz said, helping Bulma into the passenger's seat. He shut her door and waited for traffic to die down on the driver's side of the car before running to get back in the car. Bulma took in the appearance of his convertible. It was clean and smelled nice to her surprise. She assumed most frat guys kept old fast food bags and empty beer cans littered over the car. Radditz turned the heat up in his car to warm Bulma up.

"Thank you for picking me up." Bulma said, relaxing into the seat.

"No problem. Next time, you should probably contact Kakarot or that asshole Vegeta next time. It's not safe to walk that far alone." Radditz said, heading down the street. Bulma nodded her head, leaning back into her chair. Before she knew it, her eyes closed and her body allowed sleep to overtake her body. She was feeling sleepy because it was a school night and she had ingested enough alcohol to make her feel fatigue and tired. Radditz noticed her small snore, noting that she smelled like alcohol. Even he didn't get drunk on a Monday. That's what they made Tequila Tuesdays, Ladies Night Wednesdays, and Thursday, Friday, and Saturday for.

Bulma was wakened up once she heard the car stop. She opened one eye, seeing the big round building she called home. She stretched, grabbing her purse before turning to Radditz.

"Thanks again. You saved me a long, cold walk." She said, giving him a smile.

"No problem. See you later." Radditz said, nodding towards her. Bulma eased out the convertible and walked around the house to get in through the back door.

* * *

Bulma sat in her advance bio-physics class, wishing she was at home. She was still very tired and drained of energy from drinking the night before and getting up for school at 6:30 in the morning. She actually woke up at 5:30 to finalize her notes and blueprints for class since she didn't get home until late. She had set her alarm and fell fast asleep. She listened as Mr. Misake droned on about nanotechnology. She took a lazy sip of her coffee, rubbing her right temple. And Ranfan wanted to do this again tonight? Bulma scribbled down a quick note Mr. Misake pulled up on his power point before toning him out again. Bulma was almost sleep when the bell rang, alerting teachers and students that 2nd period was over with.

"Alright, don't forget to turn in your final blue prints. Leave your folders on my desk." Mr. Misake said to the noisy class who were throwing pens and papers back into their bags and were walking out of class. Bulma pulled her folder out, plopping it on her teacher's desk before sliding out the classroom with the rest of her classmates. Bulma headed back down the hall, going towards her locker when she saw Raven and Vegeta walk out of chemistry together. They both had serious looks on their faces as Raven explained her part in their project.

"I finished the table so all we have to do is do the tests and record our results. I have the table set up on my iPad so all we have to do it print it." Raven explained. Vegeta nodded his head, handing her a stabled stack of papers.

"I already did the report. It's just missing the results and conclusion. We can add that last." Vegeta said. He looked down the hall, seeing Bulma approaching the two.

"Hey Vegeta. Hey Raven." Bulma said, yawning. Raven waved, her demeanor not changing.

"Well after school we can do the tests and check the results in the morning. See you later." Raven said, walking away. Bulma shrugged her shoulders uncaring. She was too tired to deal with Raven.

"Long night at Ranfan's?" Vegeta asked. Bulma nodded. She was almost late for class that morning and was zoned out for most of their literature class.

"Let's just say she is not one who chills on Monday nights." Bulma said, rubbing her eyes.

"What you mean by that?" Vegeta asked. Bulma shook her head, continuing to walk to her locker with Vegeta right beside her. Bulma quickly unlocked her locker, throwing her book bag in the bottom.

"She's just that type of girl who makes a party out of any event." Bulma said, closing her locker.

"I figured that." Vegeta said, leaning against another locker. Bulma shrugged her shoulders, covering her mouth for a large yawn. Bulma and Vegeta both saw Ranfan coming down the hall, walking towards them. She was accompanied with a few girls on the rugby team.

"Hey Briefs." she said walking passed. "Can't wait for Thursday!" she threw Bulma a wink and continued down the hall with her teammates. Bulma threw her hand up while covering her yawn. Vegeta looked at Bulma suspiciously.

"What are you doing Thursday with her?" Vegeta asked. Bulma started walking down the hall, heading towards their history class.

"She just wants to hang out again. Nothing serious." Bulma said, nonchalantly. Vegeta eyed her but kept silent. He knew she was hiding something, but he would figure out exactly what later.

* * *

Alright! Another chapter done! I hope I have no offended anyone. I'm not anti-homosexual or an advocate for underage drinking. It's just a story. However…drinking is fun when you're legal like meeeeee! =D Hahahahaha! Please review for meeeeeeeee! XOXOXO!


End file.
